


Our Chemical Romance.

by Lucyinthemorgue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2000s, Español | Spanish, Gay, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, creo que me gusta gerard, gay band, gerard es un tonto, idiots to lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyinthemorgue/pseuds/Lucyinthemorgue
Summary: Frank Iero está cansado de su mediocre banda, de que lo molesten por tener rastas, y de la vida en general, aunque todo parece cambiar cuando la oportunidad de ser el nuevo guitarrista de su banda favorita se le presenta y no puede decir más que sí, sí, sí... sin medir las consecuencias, la cantidad de fans que van a venir después y, bueno, el amor.2020 © Lucyinthemorgue.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Pulmones de Nueva Jersey.

**Pulmones de Nueva Jersey.**

_Belleville, Nueva Jersey, Mayo de 2002_

-¡Vete a la mierda, John!- vociferé, mientras dejaba violentamente la guitarra en el suelo y la vibración de las cuerdas retumbaba en los amplificadores de baja calidad. John me fulminó desde el otro extremo de la habitación y supe que quisiera haberse tragado las palabras, es un hijo de puta de todas formas.

-Frank...- el maricón de Tim me llama desde la batería y yo solamente lo miro de soslayo porque todo lo que tiene que decir lo sé o, en su defecto, ya me lo ha dicho, no hay manera de solucionar las cosas ahora, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Tim y sus pseudo discursos que siempre aclaman a lo mismo: _somos una banda y tenemos que estar unidos._ Mis huevos.

-Necesito tomar aire- murmuro, más calmado de lo que en realidad estoy y, dejando el zumbido de la guitarra aún sonando a mis espaldas, tomo los cigarrillos y el encendedor y me dirijo hacia afuera en busca de un poco de aire que no tenga olor a semen de adolescente y humedad.

Me enciendo el cigarrillo y me apoyo en la pared que da a la pared izquierda del garaje donde mi puta banda se junta a ensayar todos los miércoles religiosamente, pero ya no tengo que pensar en eso, después de todo, la nicotina que me corre las venas me impulsa a calmarme repentinamente.

Detrás de la pared, escucho como comienzan a ensayar la canción sin mí y me maldigo por ser un pobre impulsivo hijo de puta que le importan más las opiniones ajenas que la propia, tendría que ser un poco más comprensivo y menos mediocre, pero la canción es una mierda de todas formas, y John repitiéndome en el oído que necesitaba cambiar la parte del estribillo de no sé qué mierda no ayudaba demasiado, por lo que traté de nuevo (tres veces más) y al ver que no me salía, John procedió a maldecirme y yo me enojé porque obviamente mi frágil moral no puede aceptar una crítica que no sea constructiva y acá estoy, mirando arriba y viendo que el cielo está tan revuelto que podría llover en cualquier momento, pero no me siento con ganas de volver al garaje y solamente me limito a terminar este cigarrillo para poder prender otro.

-Creo que voy a dejar la banda.

Son cerca de las seis cuando entro de nuevo al garaje y me paro al frente de todos, mi guitarra ha sido corrida a un lado y descansa apoyada contra uno de los amplificadores, todos me miran, no están tocando pero se ven como si estuvieran por hacerlo.

-¡Por mis bolas!- John no me mira pero si se pone las manos sobre la cabeza y no sé si lo está haciendo con finalidades sarcásticas pero me invaden las ganas de ahorcarlo con una de las cuerdas del bajo precario que toca, aunque solamente me quedo parado esperando una respuesta de alguien que no sea la de razón principal por la que estoy dejando esta banda.

-Oh, Frank- Tim golpea el tambor de la batería al compás de la queja que larga y yo no puedo tomarme menos en serio la situación, pensé que iba a ser más profunda, como que alguien se largaría a llorar o algo así, pero todos me miran como si hubiera terminado de contar un chiste muy malo y nadie quisiera decir que el chiste fue una mierda-, prometiste que ibas a ir a la juntada de Eyeball con nosotros el viernes. Va a tocar My Chemical Romance.

Mierda. Eso era verdad, le había prometido a Tim que los iba a acompañar a la juntada de Eyeball ese mismo viernes para ver a los chicos de My Chemical Romance y tocar con ellos, me daban porro gratis, después de todo.

-Una promesa es una promesa, Iero- Shaun me mira sentado desde el teclado y levanta las manos en el aire mostrándome las palmas como si el asunto no tuviera nada que ver con él, en cualquier caso, está en lo cierto: el asunto no tiene nada que ver con él y su barba horrenda.

-Está bien...mierda- bajo la mirada y me toco la cabeza analizando la situación, mi mano va a parar a una de mis rastas que, según John, tiene tanto olor a marihuana que parece que tengo una plantación de cannabis escondida dentro de ellas, en fin, levanto la mirada, nadie parece querer decir algo-. Iré a la juntada con ustedes pero a partir de mañana no soy parte de la banda, fue un gusto.

-Como quieras, enano- John dijo y levantó los hombros en resignación, dejando el bajo colgando junto a su cuerpo-, mi primo puede ocupar tu lugar, de todas formas.

-¡Chuck no va a ocupar el lugar de Frank, John! Sobre mi puto cadáver- Vociferó Shaun y yo trato de proyectar al primo de John desde la última vez que lo vi: un ser menudo y con kilos de más que se dedicaba a tocar la guitarra solamente por hacer algo.

-Chuck está bien- John lo miró y dejó de enfocar su atención en mí por solo un segundo-. No porque no cumpla con tus estereotipos hegemónicos no merece ser parte de la banda, comeme las bolas.

Veo como Shaun suspira resignado asumiendo que la conversación no va a ningún lugar.

-Con todos mis respetos a tú y a tu primo, John- lo miro y él me mira, sé que se le están viniendo los huevos a la garganta porque estoy a punto de decirle algo despectivo y él sabe, yo sé y todos acá sabemos que lamentará haberme echado de la banda -, pueden irse a la mierda y, a los demás, los veo en la casa de Sanders, púdranse.

Dicho esto, tomo la guitarra, la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor y me voy a la mierda, no necesito estar un segundo más en ese garage de la casa rentada del padre de Shaun que el muy delincuente tomó siempre por prestado para darme cuenta que ya no pertenecía a ese lugar; cierro la puerta con la mayor fuerza posible como si de repente fuera un actor de una película de muy mala calidad y me dirijo hacia mi casa mientras me fumo rápido un cigarrillo porque tengo tanto frío que siento que se me van a congelar las pelotas, pero no es como si las necesitara, de todas formas.

De vuelta mi casa, trato de esquivar a mi madre en la cocina porque seguramente preguntaría cómo me fue en el ensayo con la banda, pero ya no hay banda, mamá, los compañeros de tu hijo son unos terribles sopencos y a tu hijo no le gusta tratar con terribles sopencos que lo echan de bandas. Trato de forzar a mi cerebro a leer un libro de Edgar Allan Poe y me doy cuenta que no puedo concentrarme ni un poco, así que solamente miro el ventilador que cuelga del techo y trato de hacerme una paja pero tengo las manos tan frías que me es imposible llegar a un estado de calor corporal para hacerlo, lo que me lleva a dejar el asunto y pensar que John es un hijo de puta, un maldito hijo de puta y que ojalá se lo cojan a él y a su primo gordo por sacarme de la única banda en la que parecía mantenerme estable y con la cual debería estar ensayando ahora mismo esas horribles canciones.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, ya es viernes y estoy camino a la casa de Sanders, la fiesta tendría que haber empezado a las nueve y media pero fui a visitar a Jamia y un buen polvo es un buen polvo así que tuve que posponer mi llegada a la fiesta y ahora estoy caminando desde su casa a la casa de Sanders, que está bastante cerca de la mía, y aunque nuestros barrios conectan el suyo es mucho menos decadente y por alguna razón él siempre ofrece su humilde morada para las reuniones de la desquería que constan en un montón de hombres tomando cerveza y fumando marihuana escuchando la música de que una de las bandas tiene para ofrecer, en mi caso personal, la banda a la que pertenezco no es la favorita del público.

Para cuando me estoy por adentrar a la casa por las escaleras principales que rechinan bajo mis pies, escucho la reconocible voz de Tim llamándome desde la acera y al darme vuelta veo a mis ex-compañeros de banda cual rebaño inseparable mirándome como si estuvieran esperando que rompa en llanto y les pida perdón, oh, perdónenme, fieles compañeros, por hacerle caso a las injusticias de esta impulsividad tan violenta que me maneja. Si es eso lo que están esperando pueden tranquilamente proceder a comerme las bolas, pero no es como si visualizar a mi banda entera de rodillas contra mi torso me agradara de todas maneras.

-Vamos por unas cervezas, Frank, a lo mejor cambias de opinión- dice Shaun y se acaricia la barba, yo los miro con la expresión más neutral que puedo concebir, les digo que se van a congelar si siguen ahí afuera y me adentro en el congestionado ambiente que el lugar comienza a obtener.

Al entrar, la música que sonaba cesada desde afuera por las paredes ahora me perfora los oídos con las guitarras distorsionadas de la banda que está tocando en el living, el aire huele a sudor y a marihuana y hay gente por todos lados que gritan para hablar, son las diferentes bandas que posee la discografía y que siempre están de humor para tomar unos tragos o fumar, conozco a la mayoría pero no veo a los chicos de My Chemical Romance así que solamente me limito a buscarme una triste lata de cerveza de una de las mesas de la cocina y a sentarme en el roído sofá de la sala a escuchar a la banda que, por cierto, suenan horrible, pero nadie de acá puede darse el lujo de sonar bien y mucho menos tratar de ser aclamado por ello, todos venimos del mismo lugar.

Para cuando me comienzo a preguntar por qué mierda vine y por qué mierda no estoy en algún otro lugar de la casa succionándole el culo a Josh o a Tim por un poco de marihuana o reclamando mi lugar en la banda, ya me bajé dos latas de cerveza y veo e manera distorsionada a alguien venir hacia mí desde el pasillo moviendo la mano en lo alto pero la luz tenue y el tumulto de personas me hacen identificarlo cuando ya está demasiado cerca mío: un tipo alto, sonriente y con lentes, el genuino nerd del siglo pasado. Ray Toro.

-Hey- le digo y nos damos la mano, él me sonríe .

-¿Cómo va todo, eh?-se sienta a mi lado en el sofá y abre la cerveza que lleva en la mano mirando como sacan a dos borrachos al patio trasero que estaban a punto de pelear-, ¿Cómo están los chicos de la banda? Hace mucho que no los veo.

Bien, Ray y yo éramos solamente conocidos, pero el hecho de que My Chemical Romance era una de mis bandas favoritas y él era el guitarrista me daba un poco más de prestigio de lo que cualquier otro conocido hubiera tenido en mi lugar, porque My Chemical Romance no era la banda favorita de nadie exceptuando a un par de personas que los habían descubierto en la atestada escena punk rock de Nueva Jersey y ellos parecían deberme mucho, mucho por eso.

-Em, con respecto a eso, ya no soy parte de la banda- le digo y él me mira con los ojos demasiado abiertos, es la primera persona que lo sabe a demás de mi banda, el libro donde anoto las cosas que me enojan y mi conciencia, así que debería sentirse orgulloso y comenzar a pensar en mí porque escuché que necesitan un guitarrista más para la grabación de su primer álbum.

-Mierda- me dice, como si lo que dije hubiera sido un golpe bajo de repente con más confianza de la que creo que existe entre ambos-, ¿Debe haber sido duro, uh?

-En realidad, no lo fue- le contesto y levanto los hombros en resignación.-. Solamente fue algo que venía previendo hace bastante, sí.

En realidad, sí fue duro y fue todo menos previsto, el hecho comenzó a darme por las pelotas mucho más cuando me di cuenta que el jueves se suponía que iba a llamar a Tim para un ensayo extra y había olvidado completamente que ya no estábamos en la misma banda, mi estabilidad mental había comenzado a venir en picada desde ese momento y estuve tratando de evadir el tema hasta, bueno, ahora.

-¿y My Chem? ¿Cómo está el álbum?- digo, cambiando de tema porque puedo ver la preocupación de Ray en su cara, así es cómo los que tenemos más afinidad a la banda solemos llamarlos, Ray me sonríe y le da unos prolongados tragos a la cerveza.

-Oh, todo está marchando bien, tendemos a ponernos de acuerdo muy rápido- me mira y su rostro se torna serio, como si de repente estuviéramos discutiendo de algo muy serio, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo gestos con las manos-. El único problema es que Gerard tuvo un problema con sus muelas lo que le dificulta cantar y es un dolor en el culo. Aunque por ser la segunda canción, supongo que sí, todo va bastante bien.

Me agradaba escuchar eso, quizás más de lo que Ray está pensando, y cuando menciona a Gerard, la imagen de este tipo de cabello azabache y pálido que nunca abandona la casa donde nació como un nerd ermitaño se me presenta en la cabeza y no puedo sacármelo, de verdad me gustaría que estuviera acá, con los demás chicos, digo.

-¿Quieres ir a ver a los chicos?- me pregunta Ray, como si me pudiera leer los pensamientos-, están arriba, ya sabes como es Gerard. Maldito ermitaño.

Cuando él se levanta me pregunto si de verdad es algún tipo hombre loco que suele leer los pensamientos de las personas por diversión y trato de seguirlo por la atestada sala hasta las escaleras, la música y las guitarras están mas fuertes que el tipo que canta en el living y se tira sobre la alfombra como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de epilepsia pero aún así escucho sus gritos a través del aire y no por el micrófono, Ray y yo buscamos una par de cervezas más y vamos escaleras arriba.

Al llegar al segundo piso puedo ver que el pasillo está desierto y en penumbra excepto por la puerta ubicada a mi izquierda que deja ingresar un claro de luz y que me permite identificar que ahí se encuentra el resto de la banda, Ray camina delante mío para abrir la puerta con la espalda porque tiene las manos ocupadas con la media docena de cervezas que trajo desde el piso de abajo y yo me asomo para analizar la escena desde la que del pasillo puede olerse que contiene cantidades exorbitantes de marihuana y adivino que son solo ellos, solo los tres chicos de My Chemical Romance y yo, el raro sujeto con rastas al que le gusta su banda.

En aquel momento tengo dos hipótesis de porqué My Chemical Romance está totalmente aislado acá arriba en vez de ir abajo donde la gente está muy chupada o fumada como para que le importe lo que cualquiera otra persona está haciendo y 1) la banda es una de las mimadas de la discografía, encubierto por Sanders para tener un lugar VIP en la casa y consumir cuánta marihuana y cerveza ellos quisieran sin ser molestados o 2) Gerard Way, en su defecto algún otro miembro de la banda, posee algún tipo de serio trastorno de ansiedad social o algún problema que involucre el poco contacto con la gente de la fiesta o la sociedad en general y se vea negado a abandonar la habitación.

Estoy seguro como de que me llamo Frank de que es la dos.

-Entra- me dice Mikey, que está sentado sobre un parlante desenchufado casi en el centro de la habitación, Gerard está apoyado contra la precaria cama sentado en el suelo y Ray sobre ella, pasándole cervezas a los demás-. Siéntate.

-¡Yo sé quién eres!- Gerard me señala con el dedo índice y anular en el que sostiene un porro y yo lo miro porque es obvio que no le da más el cerebro de lo fumado que está-. El chico de Pencey Prep ¿Cómo va ese asunto, eh?

-Ya no es parte de la banda- Ray se apresura a aclarar y me deja con las palabras en la boca y miro a Gerard, que le da una calada al porro y se la pasa a su hermano.

-¡Mierda!- él tira la cabeza para atrás y le da un trago a la cerveza-. Nunca me pegaron una patada en el culo de una banda pero debe ser horrible que te peguen una patada en el culo de una banda.

-En realidad fui yo el que decidió irse- es lo único que digo, estoy demasiado concentrado analizando como el Gerard Fumado no es lo mismo que el Gerard Ermitaño, en realidad, no parecían estar ni cerca de ser la misma persona-, tendré que conseguir lugar en otra banda o proceder a rascarme las bolas por toda la eternidad.

Desde arriba de la cama, Ray me mira y su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa de lado que me hace querer ahogarme en cerveza o saltar por la ventana. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Evidente de mierda.

-¿Nos viste tocar, Frank?- me pregunta Mikey, quizás para romper el hielo, está mucho más sereno que su hermano-. Quiero decir, nosotros a ti no te vimos.

-Oh, mierda- digo, recordando que seguramente tenía las tetas de Jamia en mi cara mientras My Chemical Romance estaba tocando unas cuadras más allá en la casa de Sanders-. Es que vine sólo, y llegué tarde así que...

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso-Ray me interrumpe-, ya podrás vernos en vivo de nuevo.

-Y desde más cerca-agrega Gerard, y el hecho termina por desconcertarme, miro a Ray en busca de respuestas pero todo el mundo está demasiado perdido como para darme alguna.

A la mierda, le pido a Mikey que me pase el porro y Gerard se ríe de vuelta, maldito bastardo.

Para cuando me doy cuenta, yo también estoy igual, o incluso más fumado que ellos, mientras hablamos de temas triviales, mi neuronas nadando en el efecto del cannabis no pueden llegar a procesar que estoy en una habitación de una casa con My Chemical Romance, fumando y tomando mientras charlamos de los más triviales temas, y un muy fumado Ray comienza a discutir conmigo porque opina que sobrevaloro la Gibson Les Pauls y casi termino abalanzándome encima de él cuando Gerard me detiene entre risas y estoy demasiado fumado como para definir si me gusta o no su sonrisa, solamente me dejo caer en el piso y veo el ventilador de techo que debería estar girando y girando pero hace todo lo contrario, sintiendo mis pulsaciones en mis oídos.

De repente Ray apoya ambas manos al lado de mi cabeza y me sonríe con los ojos calmados.

-¿Quieres ser parte de la banda?- me pregunta, como si estuviéramos hablando del puto clima.

_Oh, Dios._

-Oh, Dios.

-Asegúrate de que sepa que vas en serio- la voz de Gerard está lejos, muy lejos, yo solamente me quedo a mirar como las pupilas de Ray se desforman mientras me miran demasiado fijo.

-Sabe que voy en serio- Ray contesta mirándolo y luego vuelve la vista hacia mí.

-Sí, por supuesto, sí.

Respondo y el corazón me va muy, demasiado fuerte, la información entra lenta a mi cabeza, como si el mismísimo Ray tuviera el trabajo de hacérmela entrar por los oídos.

-Tenemos nuevo guitarrista, Gerard- Ray me deja y su voz comienza a perderse en el espacio y llega un punto en el que ya no puedo identificar qué está diciendo pero solamente miro el techo y me río un poco.

_Frank Iero, guitarrista de My Chemical Romance._


	2. Arriba de Monroeville

**Arriba de Monroeville.**

Es un soleado día de mierda la mañana del sábado que me despierto y por poco sé dónde me encuentro, pero pronto me identifico en mi habitación y llego a tener idea de todas las cosas en el mundo pero no de cómo mierda llegué acá y tampoco de lo que estuve haciendo las últimas cinco horas así que me siento en la cama y el sol que entra desde la ventana sobre mí se ocupa de cegarme completamente los ojos, mientras veo que sigo con la misma ropa de la noche anterior y el reloj digital sobre la mesa de luz marca ni nada más, ni nada menos que la una de la tarde y el deseo de cortarme las bolas de raíz me invade completamente.

Mierda, de verdad pasé la noche con los chicos de My Chem y ni siquiera... _Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda_.

Salto de la cama a toda velocidad preguntándome dónde dejé mi celular pero en realidad termino por deducir que estaba en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, busco entre mis contactos a Ray porque esto no debe ser cierto, estaba muy fumado, yo-

Encuentro el nombre de Ray My Chem escrito con píxeles, ni siquiera sé por qué tengo su número, pero lo sé, así que lo aprieto y me llevo el pequeño celular a la oreja, y no puedo parar para respirar, después voy a tener tiempo para eso. Ray deja sonar el tono tres veces antes de atender.

-¿Quién habla?

¿Y si lo que estaba pensando era solamente una alucinación? ¿O algún tipo de sueño? Si llegaba a ser una de las dos anteriores voy a quedar como el idiota más grande de la humanidad y voy a nombrar este día como el Día que Frank Anthony Iero Rompió Relación con My Chemical Romance Por una Simple Fantasía.

-Ray, soy Frank, yo...- solamente escucho silencio detrás de la línea y, Dios, tengo que estar preparado para ir al baño a vomitar todo mi sistema digestivo en cualquier momento si se hace el desentendido.-... ¿Sabés cuántos miembros tiene My Chemical Romance?

-Hola, Frank, em ¿Para eso me llamaste?- Dios, ya lo veo venir, supongo que primero vomitaré el hígado-. Recién me levanto, perdona la voz...

-Solamente respondé, Ray.

-Em, bueno, eh-exhala y se queda en silencio, pobre Ray-. Gerard, Mikey, el pelotudo de Matt, yo y...

Oh.

-Oh. Mira, sé que fue una decisión algo apurada pero necesitamos otro guitarrista para la grabación del álbum y pensé, bueno, todos pensamos, que sería una buena idea, ya sabes, podemos discutirlo más a fondo si quieres...

-Me perdiste en decisión algo apurada-le respondo y él suelta una carcajada, mierda, Frank, poné huevos-, ¿Estás diciendo que soy el quinto miembro de My Chemical Romance?

-Sip- silencio, todo es silencio-, es decir, puedes negarte si no quieres, es... ¿Quieres serlo?

-Sí, por supuesto, sí, claro, puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, quiero decir, no grabaré este álbum pero podría, ya sabes, darles una mano.

-Pásate esta tarde por el estudio, estaremos hasta la noche ahí, solo ven a echar un vistazo.

-Claro- ahora siento como empiezo a respirar con más tranquilidad-. Solo, gracias por pensar en mí, después de todo.

-No agradezcas, Iero, está bien- me siento demasiado cálido de repente, y algo parece flotar a la altura de mi estómago-. Te veo esta tarde. Luego te paso la dirección.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

Y después me apuro a cortar la llamada porque no quiero que Ray crea que soy un sensible de mierda que se emociona porque lo acaban de poner en una banda, pero la verdad que no podía evitarlo, lo siento Ray.

* * *

En realidad no sabía a lo que Ray se refería con _echar un vistazo_ _esta tarde_ pero, después de que me haya pasado la dirección por mensaje, decido aproximarme al estudio pasadas las cinco de la tarde, después de todo, solamente iba a darme una idea de lo que la banda quería de mí, y le miento a mi madre que voy a la casa de Tim con Jamia porque eso es lo que hago todos los sábados a la tarde, todavía no estoy preparado para contarle lo de la nueva banda ni lo que pasó con la vieja.

El estudio es una cavidad internada en los suburbios que está más baja que el nivel del suelo y la humedad se ha apoderado de sus paredes, bajo las escaleras, toco la puerta y a los instantes aparece un muy agitado Ray que me sonríe y me dice que los encontré en medio de la grabación de la segunda canción, yo le pido disculpas, y él me dice que estaban sonando horrible de todas maneras.

Adentro, el estudio consta de pequeña sala llena de estanterías y muebles que es muy pequeña para respirar donde se ubican un escritorio, en él, está sentado un tipo rubio con un gran flequillo que se mueve en su silla giratoria a través de las tres computadoras prehistoricas (¿Geoff?) y Gerard está sentado en el sillón detrás de él, mirando hacia el vidrio donde se encuentran los demás chicos en sus respectivos instrumentos, me saludan con la mano cuando me ven entrar y yo hago lo mismo, para luego identificar una hoja de papel blanca pegada en el vidrio que dice, escrito con fibrón negro: A GERARD LE HAN PARADO DE DOLER LAS MUELAS.

-¿Qué le pasó a tus muelas?- le digo a Gerard, señalando al cartel.

-Eso no es para mí es para Geoff- me contesta y mira al chico de soslayo-, para que recuerde que no tiene que darme un bofetazo la próxima vez que no pueda cantar por el dolor de muelas.

Bueno, eso es nuevo.

-Púdrete, Gerard, eso estuvo increíble- contesta Geoff sin sacar la mirada de la computadora-, tendría que pegarte una bofetada siempre que pueda si vas a cantar así cada vez que grabemos una canción.

-Tú púdrete- Gerard vuelve su vista hacia mí y me sonríe luego de una pausa-, Geoff este es Frank.

El chico se da vuelta y me saluda, nos estrechamos las manos y todas esas cosas formales y luego me dice que voy a tocar con ellos en los shows solamente porque por ahora las canciones estaban pautadas para cada uno de los miembros de la banda, yo digo sí, sí, sí, todos dicen sí, sí, sí y me siento en el sofá negro al lado de Gerard para ver cómo graban la parte instrumental de _Early Sunsets Over Monroeville._

-¡Más fuerza, Ray!- grita Gerard cuando van por mitad de la pista-, parece que estás en un funeral.

A decir verdad, suenan horrible, Matt es un desastre con la batería y Ray es tan técnico que trata de seguir el ritmo a todos todo lo que puede pero su melodía termina siendo demasiado plana y no tiene sentimientos, por lo menos estando en un funeral tienes sentimientos.

Lo que sigue es solamente una copia barata de todo lo que ya estaba pasando, Mikey se confunde, Ray se pierde en la técnica y Geoff parece tan enojado en un punto que les ruega a todos tomarse un descanso de treinta minutos, así que Ray me ofrece ir con él y Gerard a fumar afuera, aunque Gerard no puede fumar por su asunto de las muelas y Ray no fuma así que solamente vamos a tomar un poco de aire mientras el sol del atardecer nos pega fuerte en los ojos.

-Tu primer día como miembro de la banda fue un desastre, lo siento- dice Ray luego de un deliberado momento de silencio-, me tiene hasta los huevos esa puta canción.

-Es bonita, en realidad- miro a Gerard buscando aprobación- aunque le falta algo.

-¿Algo como?- pregunta Gerard.

-Bueno, ya sabes, quizás alguna melodía que la haga más interesante.

-Ugh, sí- señala Gerard-, estoy pidiendo un milagro para salvar esa canción.

Ray nos mira a ambos y nos muestra las palmas de las manos diciendo que convenzamos a Geoff nosotros porque no se sabía cómo ese hombre podía llegar a reaccionar y Gerard me dice que si se me ocurre una idea para mejorar la canción que solo debería decírselo, porque soy un integrante de la banda, de todas formas y luego seguimos hablando de temas importantes para la banda que creen que debo saber, y quince minutos un ansioso Geoff sale por la puerta y nos dice que debemos volver adentro.

Así que me voy a las ocho porque juro que mi madre va a asesinarme si llego más tarde que eso y me despido de todos y les digo que voy a venir hoy y todos los días que faltan para terminar el álbum.

-Voy a pensar en la canción- le digo a Gerard antes de abrir la puerta para irme y él me sonríe un poquito.

Pero la verdad es que no iba a pensar en la canción, _estaba_ pensando en la canción, y al llegar a la casa tomé la guitarra en mi habitación para comenzar a explayar la melodía que tanto me daba vueltas en la cabeza y que no hacía parar de hacerme sentir como si yo fuera una madre en trabajo de parto y ella mi enorme y preciado bebé de cuatro kilos.

Son las once cuando obtengo una melodía con la que estoy conforme y sé que debería llamar a Gerard pero ni siquiera tengo su número de teléfono por más irónico que eso sea así que llamo a Ray, le digo que he sacado una melodía decente que podría ir con la canción y él me pasa la dirección de su departamento para que vaya ya, ahora mismo y entonces tomo a Pansy y, sin decirle una palabra a mi madre, salgo por la puerta trasera para ir a la casa de Ray a la mayor velocidad que me permiten los pies.

El departamento de Ray es un mono ambiente en el que solamente se necesita una luz para iluminarlo por completo y que no tiene cama porque Ray aclama sentirse cómodo durmiendo en el sillón, hay un par de guitarras colgadas en la pared como si fueran las pertenencias más preciadas de la casa y cuando entro veo partituras y botellas de coca dietética sobre la mesa de café que Ray se apura en sacar y tirar a un tacho de basura negro y enorme que enmarca el salvajismo del lugar.

Solamente vamos al grano, Ray toca la original sobre la nueva pieza y yo sigo con mi guitarra las notas que escribí en una hoja del cuaderno que siempre uso para ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando termino no parece decir nada, solamente mira mi guitarra y me siento como si mi bebé hubiera sido rechazado por la familia por ser discapacitado.

-Gerard tiene que ver esto.

-Es...entiendo si no te gusta, yo...

-Es maravilloso, quiero decir, los demás tienen que verlo. Solamente deja que llame a Gerard.

Lo veo saltar desde el sillón hacia algún lugar en la cocina para buscar su celular, se queda ahí parado en el medio de la cocina con el celular en la oreja iluminado por el foco de luz que cuelga peligrosamente sobre su cabeza y cuando Gerard atiende, solamente le dice que necesita verlo y habla en monosílabos después de eso, así que en realidad no puedo adivinar el acuerdo al que ha llegado.

-Gerard nos está esperando en la casa, vamos.

-¿Ahora?- lo veo acomodarse los lentes y ponerse una campera.

-Sí, ahora, así que levanta el culo y apúrate que nadie espera para siempre.

Y a la casa de Gerard fuimos. Me fue difícil seguirle el paso a Ray porque soy un vago de mierda y creo tener escoliosis y el hijo de puta caminaba más fuerte que cualquier otra persona con la que haya caminado pero luego de unos quince minutos andando llegamos a, lo que pareció ser, la casa de Gerard, una construcción de modelos de finales del siglo pasado con un jardín bastante amplio que se encontraba en la penumbra.

-Entremos por la ventana del sótano- me dice Ray y caminamos por el pasto a la parte trasera de la casa y puedo ver que la única luz encendida de todo el lugar es una pequeña ventana contra el suelo pero lo suficientemente grande para que entremos Ray, las guitarras y yo así que sin mucha más dilación ambos nos mandamos por el agujero y terminamos parados en la habitación (sótano) de Gerard, en el cual se encuentran Matt y Mikey mirándonos expectantes.

-Muestra lo que tienes, vaquero- me dice Gerard y yo ¿Me sonrojo? El hecho de que esté entrando en más confianza con la banda a pesar de haber estado menos de 48 horas en ella me sofoca y me hace preguntarme si de verdad soy un marica después de todo este tiempo.

Seguidamente me invitan a sentarme, Ray agarra su guitarra, yo la mía y a la cuenta de tres comenzamos a tocar la canción y mi nuevo riff adherida a ella, escucho a Gerard empezar a cantar a mitad de la canción y a Matt imitando en sonido de las baterías detrás de mí mientras me tiemblan los dedos al tocar.

-¿Y?- pregunto cuando termino, ahora todos me miran.

-Me encanta- dice Gerard-, mañana estate en el estudio a primera hora para grabarlo.

-Es genial- dice Mike-, de verdad captaste el alma de la canción.

-Exacto- Gerard señala.

-Parece que estás mirando el atardecer con el amor de tu vida- dice Matt con esa voz gruesa y profunda y yo me pregunto si el siquiera ha conocido a alguien con quién hacer eso.

-Diablos, Matt, de verdad piensas cuando tienes ganas- todos nos reímos porque Matt comienza a maldecir a Gerard y el hecho nos hace reír a todos.

Después de unos minutos de conversación que se tornan en unos buenos cuarenta minutos, una voz femenina llama a Gerard, probablemente su madre, y ahora lo veo bajar de las escaleras encendiendo un cigarrillo, la luz del encendedor ilumina su rostro desde la penumbra y se ve (bastante) atractivo al hacerlo.

Bueno, muchachos-dice-, a menos que la banda se haga famosa y estemos planeando un tour por el universo podrían tener una excusa para quedarse hasta tan tarde pero no quiero que Donna me corte las bolas mientras duermo así que es hora que se vayan.

-¡Recién estamos empezando a debatir sobre lo que de verdad importa! Demonios- Ray alza la voz-, decidimos que Frank va a ser el bebé de la banda.

-Vete a la mierda, Ray ¿Qué mierda significa eso?- le pego en el hombro y le doy un trago a la cerveza, ignorando que Gerard nos (me) está fulminando con la mirada.

-Que te vamos a cuidar como si fueras nuestro bebé- sonríe Mikey.

-¿Y porqué no se van a su casa a tomar la teta de sus mamis?- añade Gerard y suspira profundo-. En serio, váyanse.

Me paro resignado y escucho a Ray maldecir detrás mío, yo me acerco a Gerard y le quito el cigarrillo de entre los labios, para cuando quiero devolvérselo él me levanta la mano y me sonríe- Quédatelo. Te veo mañana.

Y yo le sonrío y no le doy otra calada al cigarrillo hasta que he salido por la ventana y el aire helado de la noche me pega en la cara.

Creo que nos llevaremos bien. Gerard y yo. 


	3. Drunk Mess

**Drunk Mess.**

El primer show de My Chemical Romance en el que estuve ocurrió el viernes de mi segunda semana siendo integrante de la banda, aunque fue el segundo de la banda desde que ingresé en ella, porque los chicos mandaron a Ray a aparecerse en mi puerta el miércoles pasado el mediodía diciendo muy amable y soberanamente que no podría tocar con ellos el show del viernes pero que sí podría tocar el del sábado

¿Las razones? No dijo razones, aunque mencionó algo de "evento importante para Gerard y Mikey" y como no me importó el Evento Importante de Gerard y Mikey decidí aceptar sin decir nada más, solamente apuntó que debería estar el sábado a las cuatro de la tarde en la casa de Geoff porque él tenía la van que nos iba a llevar hasta el lugar donde tocaríamos: una venue ubicada en uno de los pueblos cercanos a Belleville llamada El Hueco, lo cual me parecía, de hecho, un lugar agradable donde tocar por primera vez, porque debo admitir que temía que me llevaran a uno de esos bares donde solamente hay tres personas mirándote y una de ellas es Geoff y el resto dos ancianos borrachos que desprenden olor a wishkey.

Así que a las diez de la mañana estoy sentado en el diminuto tapial del frente de la casa de Geoff con Ray de un lado y Mikey del otro, tengo lentes de sol puestos y un gran buzo de lana color lavanda que solamente sirvió para que Matt se ría de mí diciendo que "de verdad combina con mi apariencia".

Si te refieres a las rastas, Matt. Gracias, ya me lo han dicho, si no, también me lo han dicho, y apreciaría mucho de tu parte que te fueras a la mierda.

-Señores, señoras- Geoff saliendo del garaje a unos metros de nosotros elevando las manos llama mi atención, Gerard está detrás de él con un vaso de café en la mano y ambos caminan hacia la calle-. ¿Están cansados de que los instrumentos se les metan en el culo mientras viajan?

Mikey y Ray contestan a ambos lados míos con un entusiástico "¡Siii!" y yo no tengo idea de hacia dónde quieren dirigir la conversación o lo que sea que sea esto.

-¡Pero ustedes no han de sufrir más!- continúa Jeoff, haciendo gestos muy exagerados-, ¡No más bajos metidos en el culo de Gerard! ¡No más cuerdas enredadas en los cabellos de Ray! ¡No más despertar con pedazos de batería encima de la cabeza! Aquí les presentamos, el único, el inigualable, creación original de Matt Pelissier y el caballero con el que tienen palabra: "El Portador de Instrumentos".

Y Mikey y Ray rompen en ovaciones cuando Matt sale del garaje manejando la van negra pero que a demás lleva prendido consigo un carro de color plateado metálico escrito con aerosoles en toda su extensión y que en la puerta izquierda de la parte trasera se puede leer en grande MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE, y yo pienso que es lo más genial que he visto en años.

Veo a Geoff caminar hacia el carrito y se apoyarse en él con confianza, Gerard no parece dejar de sonreír:-¿No es hermosa?¿Qué creen si les digo que me costó solamente veinte dólares?

-Lo barato sale caro, querido Geoff- dice Gerard y le da un trago al café.

-Púdrete- escupe Mikey-, ni siquiera sabemos que significa eso.

Gerard lo mira y sólo sonríe levantando los hombros.-Solamente suban esos culos a la puta van.

El plan era, según Ray, ir temprano, porque resulta que la banda tenía un amigo en común con una tienda de instrumentos cerca de la venue dónde tocaríamos así que planeábamos rascarnos un poco el culo en ese lugar como cualquier músico haría y estar a tiempo para que el show empezara con nosotros tristes por tener una economía que no habilite poder comprar guitarras cuando quieras en la tienda que quieras.

Pero, en realidad, la tienda resulta ser una de las peores que vi en mi vida, demasiado decadente, demasiado; el viaje tomó treinta minutos y para cuando llegamos al lugar juro que Ray casi se tira de la van para entrar a la tienda de instrumentos (ubicada en un centro comercial con un estacionamiento donde solamente paramos nosotros) que tenía escrito en un cartel de letras neon verdes y rojas: _Los Instrumentos de Jeremy._

Resulta que Jeremy era un completo idiota y sus instrumentos apestaban a humedad, la tienda constaba en un pequeño local que tenía un mueble con instrumentos y guitarras horribles a las que Ray corrió emocionado y el resto estaba relleno con un mueble lleno de vinilos de jazz usados de los cuarenta que llegaba hasta el techo y el mismísimo Jeremy era un rubio y gordo americano promedio con una gorra de los Red Soxs mirando MTV comiendo takis detrás del mostrador que se rio al ver mis rastas y solamente saludó a Ray, Mikey, Geoff y Matt. Porque no veo a Gerard.

Gerard no estaba.

Lo busco con la mirada y veo que está fumando afuera del lugar, entonces yo le digo a los demás que voy a fumar también y salgo de la tienda para encontrármelo, tan callado que ni parece reparar en mi presencia.

-¿Me das un cigarrillo?- digo, solamente para romper el hielo.

-¿No se supone que tienes que comprarte tus propios cigarrillos si quieres fumarlos?- me pregunta y luego me mira, yo me quedo congelado porque no esperaba un golpe así y luego procede a sonreír y pasarme un cigarrillo de la cajita que tiene entre las manos.

-¿Estás nervioso?- me pregunta luego de encenderme el cigarrillo-. Por ser tu primer show, digo.

-Oh, no demasiado-contesto y miro el cielo, el clima brillante y fresco se ha disipado y ha sido cubierto por unas nubes muy grises-, no es el primer show que toco.

Nos invade un silencio sepulcral y solamente escucho las voces del resto de los chicos dentro de la tienda.

-Tienes suerte- me responde, exhalando humo-, la primera vez que me subí a un escenario no sabía dónde estaba parado.

-Yo estuve en uno de los primeros shows-le doy una calada al cigarrillo-, de verdad sonaban horrible.

Nos reímos, el aire parece entrar mejor a mis pulmones.

-Deberías cortarte el cabello- me dice.

-Todos me lo dicen, fueron una decisión irracional. 

-¿Las rastas? Supongo que no te...quedan- me mira y yo siento la vergüenza recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, pero aún así suelto una risita-, deberíamos cortarlo, quiero decir, debería cortártelo.

-¿cómo?

-Oh, solo raparlo, ya sabes, para que vuelva a crecer de raíz.

Cuando me estoy preguntando si es que va en serio y porqué por alguna razón me siento demasiado inclinado a que Gerard haga lo que quiera con mi pelo, los demás terminar por abandonar la tienda y veo que Ray lleva un bolsa llena de cuerdas de guitarra en la mano. Probablemente la única cosa que Jeremy supo vender.

Pero acabo de darme cuenta que solamente son las cinco de la tarde y tocamos a las siete y media así que maldigo a Ray por hacer los planes y a Jeremy por despacharnos tan rápido así que caminamos hasta la van y nos sentamos detrás del Portador de Instrumentos admirando a la nada misma del centro comercial tomando vodka barato que Mikey trajo y del cual prefiero no saber de dónde proviene.

Cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente animado como para no ponerme nervioso porque solamente falta una hora para que toquemos, Geoff nos dice que deberíamos ir yendo a El Hueco para acomodar nuestras cosas y reservar un lugar del backstage porque iban a estar otras bandas y no queríamos tener que ir a sentarnos arriba el techo esperando nuestro turno para tocar.

Pero, oh, Dios, he comenzado a sentirme nervioso, el alcohol ya no me ayuda y siento la voz apagada de Ray diciéndome que todo iba a ir bien mientras un Geoff responsable y no alcoholizado manejaba hacia la venue, y ojalá el maldito de Joe no se atreva a estar alcoholizado y a chocar el vehículo porque entonces sería el único idiota en la historia de la humanidad en estar en una banda sin haber tocado un mísero show.

-¡Frank!¡Frank! Amigo, hey- abro los ojos y el rostro de Geoff muy cerca de mí, su prominente flequillo rubio casi me toca la frente y me está dando palmadas en la cara para que me despierte-, tienes que tocar.

-Dios mío, Iero, qué haremos contigo- dicen los dos Rays que veo parados en frente de mí al lado de la puerta que va al escenario.

-Vamos, vaquero- Gerard me toma de los hombros junto a Geoff y juntos me levantan del sillón de dónde estoy sentado de los hombros y me obligan a ponerme la guitarra sobre los hombros para dirigirnos hacia el escenario, yo tengo la visión nublada, pero Geoff me da unos tragos de agua antes de ir al escenario que no puedo definir si ayudan o no porque cuando las luces rojas que hay en el escenario me alumbran la cara tengo más ganas de vomitar que nunca.

Si cometí algún error o hice algo indebido, déjenme decir que no lo recuerdo, había ensayado las canciones día y noche pero en el momento que las tuve que tocar no sentía los dedos así que si es decisión de Ray y la banda completa colgarme de las bolas con una percha lo acepto porque yo definitivamente lo haría. No se puede ser tan idiota. Mientras trato de concentrarme en tocar, el público que no sabe nuestras canciones salta y grita cuando algo que hacemos los complace y veo que Gerard es el protagonista de ésta escena donde nadie conoce a nadie, de verdad tiene presencia en el escenario. Como si fuera alguien más y no Gerard Ermitaño o Gerard Fumado, este era un Gerard más real, gritando y moviéndose cerca mío de aquí para allá.

Lo próximo que recuerdo es estar vomitando al lado de la puerta de la salida del backstage debajo de una luz blanca con la mano de Ray en mi espalda como si fuera mi madre.

-Lo siento- digo mientras me siento al lado de mi vomitada, pero prefiero no ver su contenido-, oh, lo siento.

-Está bien, Frank, vámonos a casa- me contesta Ray y no puedo creer que esté tan sereno, de verdad estoy esperando que alguien me diga algo.

-Suban a la van a ese mounstro vomitador- veo a Geoff caminar hacia la van mientras me mira-, asegúrense que haya sacado todo porque no quiero manchas en el tapizado.

Ray me pregunta si quiero vomitar de nuevo, yo le respondo que no pero pienso que no hay manera de saber eso así que me ayuda a levantarme y camino hacia la van para tirarme en el ultimo asiento y dejarme estar porque no soporto el mareo, así que cuando llegamos a Belleville Geoff hace un esfuerzo inhumano para llegar a mi casa escondida en los suburbios y Gerard me acompaña hasta la entrada.

-Lo siento- vuelvo a decir-, fue un idiota.

-Está bien, estamos acostumbrados- me responde, levantando los hombros ¿Acostumbrados?-. Mikey y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

-Oh, no importa, fui un idiota, de todas formas.

Abro la puerta y me apoyo detrás de ella, la luz de la sala se cola afuera e ilumina los ojos verdes, muy verdes de Gerard.

-Estuviste genial ahí afuera- le digo, confiando que los demás esperarán para lo que tengo que decir.

-¿Lo estuve?- sonríe y sus mejillas toman color mientras mira hacia abajo-, y tú estuviste, lo que se dice, mareado.

-Mhm, le gustaste a todos, y no te preocupes por mí- le respondo, luego de reír un poco, todavía tengo alcohol en la cabeza, se supone que no tienes que alagar a las personas así como así cuando te gusta la forma en la que se mueven y no solamente su personalidad.

No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Frankie- es lo último que dice y me sonríe por ultima vez, yo me siento como en una película de poco presupuesto, cierro la puerta, subo a mi habitación y me tiro a dormir pensando que mañana es el último día de grabación del álbum y que necesito estar despierto para servirle café a todo el mundo para que en menos de veinticuatro horas el álbum esté listo para ser lanzado.

La noche está demasiado oscura, mientras miro hacia ese negro absorbente de la noche sin estrellas no puedo parar de pensar en por qué le dije eso a Gerard.


	4. Él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's corona time:)))))

**Él.**

Jamia está sentada en el borde de la cama usando mi gran remera de Black Flag que le cubre hasta mitad del muslo cuando me levanto de la cama, no se ha peinado el cabello y esas ondas azabache caen a ambos costados de su cara de manera desaliñada, veo apoya el codo sobre una pierna para descansar la cabeza sobre la mano y observa como me muevo por la habitación.

De verdad tendría que ir yéndome.

-No te vayas- me pide, yo no la miro a los ojos.

-Reunión con la banda-me excuso poniéndome los pantalones-, lo siento.

Escucho como suelta un suspiro y ya puedo imaginar sus labios ruborizados exhalando una queja, sus ojos enormes rogándome que me quede. Pienso que de seguro no lleva nada debajo de mi remera y que desde la tela hasta el pequeño espacio entre su piel solamente son metros y metros de su marfilado cuerpo. Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me inclino para besarla, sus labios están más hinchados de lo normal y me debilitan más de lo que deberían, debilitarían a cualquiera si es que pudieran.

Ah, Jamia, mi amor de secundaria. Suena triste pero ella es la única mujer de la que me enamoré en mi vida, la primera a la que le escribí una canción y a primera por la que sentí algo genuino. También la primera con la que me acosté, y la primera con la que descubrí que el sexo se me daba bastante bien en realidad, así que preferiría no probarlo con alguien más por si me doy cuenta que el todo ese tema se maneja por la subjetividad y que por lo tanto lo que le gusta a Jamia podría bien aborrecerle a otra persona, pero eso es otro tema porque yo jamás, jamás, me acostaría con alguien que no sea Jamia, sería demasiado vergonzoso como para imaginarlo. 

Me acompaña hasta la salida, en su casa nunca hay nadie y por eso podemos juntarnos y hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie nos escuche, por eso siempre que nos juntamos estamos horas haciendo cualquier cosa y la mayoría de las veces pierdo por completo la sensación del tiempo y no podría saber si han pasado dos horas o un día.

-El viernes te veo- me dice, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras me mira-, asegúrate de conseguirme un pasaje para el backstage.

-Con lo linda que eres de seguro te dejan pasar de todas formas- no me gustan los piropos, me hacen sentir como un viejo verde, pero en estos casos no puedo evitarlo.

Ella me sonríe y solamente me besa, sus labios apoyados contra los míos por lo que parecen eternidades, no nos movemos pero siento una sonrisa formándose entre nuestro tacto y no puedo evitar hacer lo mismo. Dios, Jamia es tan dulce.

-Ya me voy- digo cerca de sus labios-, Ray me va a pegar una patada en el culo.

-Ve-contesta-, te quiero.

-Yo más aún.

Entonces solo me vuelve a sonreír y cierra la puerta.

OH POR DIOS ¿NO ES UNA DULZURA?

Me encamino por el jardín hasta la acera para comenzar a caminar a la casa de Gerard, la noche ya comienza a adquirir su común oscuridad, aunque los días están aún más largos todavía y tarda más en anochecer. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que _I brought you my bullet you brought me your love_ ha sido lanzado y estos últimos días la banda está tan metida profundamente dentro de mi culo que puedo tocar todo el álbum con los ojos cerrados o con la guitarra en la espalda mientras Matt me grita que haga sentadillas con su voz de entrenador violento de gimnasio.

De todas formas, hoy también tenía ensayo, es miércoles y el viernes comenzamos un mini-tour por el estado debido a que, según Geoff y todo el mundo, el disco ha sido bien recibido entre los confines de Nueva Jersey y ya tendríamos que expandirnos un poco debido a la cantidad de shows que ya habíamos tocado, así que qué mejor que tomar la van y el Portador de Instrumentos e irnos una semana de tour para darle al pueblo pan y circo mientras nos rascamos los huevos y fumamos muchos cigarrillos. La idea es, y sigue siendo, genial, por mi naturaleza y el resto de la banda, todos amarían respirar un aire que no sea el tan reiterado que conocemos en Belleville.

Pero estoy un poco nervioso, a decir verdad, nunca había estado tanto tiempo de tour y el hecho de que sea con My Chemical Romance me hacía sentir como si todos esperaran mucho de mí y, aunque Ray me había dicho que no me preocupara, que todo el mundo iba a tomárselo con calma y que estaría todo bien, no podía sacarme de la cabeza el hecho de que podría arruinar mi lugar en la banda en cualquier momento, y aceptemos que era fácil para Ray decirlo si eras un prodigio en la música como él, los mortales como yo debían limitarse a no equivocarse en el medio del concierto con una canción que estuviste practicando toda la semana.

Cuando llego a la casa de Gerard la luz del porche está encendida, así que puedo ver a la perfección a una mujer sentada en el banco debajo de la luz dorada, es la madre de Gerard, Donna, así que decido no entrar por el jardín porque sería grosero y sé que ella pensaría que tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que llevo rastas así que me acerco a ella, tiene puestos unos lentes de sol en la cabeza sobre su despeinado cabello rubio, está fumando un cigarrillo y no se parece en nada, pero nada a ninguno de sus hijos.

-Hola, hijo- me dice cuando me reconoce.

-Uh, hola...-subo las escaleras del porche, ella me sonríe.

-¿Quieres un cigarrillo?

Bueno, usualmente no fumaría al frente de cualquier padre de cualquiera de mis amigos pero como ella está fumando y tiene un complejo de _Madre Genial_ , según Mikey, solamente acepto, me pasa uno y me ayuda a encenderlo cuando ya me lo puse en la boca.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto, la puerta está abierta.

-Claro- me sonríe, enmarcando las arrugas de su cara-, están en el sótano.

-Okey-le devuelvo el gesto y me adentro en la puerta-, gracias por el cigarrillo.

Para cuando llego al sótano, todos ya están ahí y me miran, sorprendidos de que no haya entrado por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces fumando y cómo entraste a mi casa?- pregunta Gerard, tiene un gran buzo de color azul y se está dejando crecer mucho el cabello estos últimos días.

-Oh, tu madre estaba en la galería, y me convidó un cigarrillo- respondo.

-Maldita perra- rezonga en respuesta-, luego se enoja que quemo el tapizado del sofá con las colillas.

Yo no digo nada porque las colillas en el sillón de la madre de Gerard y Gerard es asunto de ellos dos y porque demasiado pronto nos organizamos para tocar el setlist que tendremos durante el tour, necesitamos pulir algunas cosas, según Ray, y de verdad definir si ese es el setlist que utilizaremos, y en el atestado aura del sótano puedo sentir como todos estamos un poco nerviosos aunque nadie quiera admitirlo.

Pero en un momento estoy tan descontrolado en la mitad de _Vampires_ que doy la cabeza contra uno de los muebles que hay detrás de mí y una pila de papeles se viene abajo y se desparrama en mis pies, cientos de hojas con lo que parecen ser ¿Dibujos? Dibujos hermosos, y la música se detiene y todos se dan vuelta a admirar el desorden que he causado y, antes de que me de cuenta, Gerard ha dejado el micrófono sonando contra el suelo y se ha agachado a ordenar la pila lo más rápido que puede y tiene las mejillas rojas, muy rojas.

-Gerard, lo siento, yo...

-Está bien, déjame... poner esto acá...

Cuando sube nuevamente la pila ni siquiera me mira pero si lo hace con los demás, tratando de que todos ignoremos el hecho de que nunca habíamos visto a alguien tan ruborizado en nuestra vida- Volvamos a donde dejamos ¿eh?

Hacemos lo que nos pide, entonces, no con la energía previa al suceso, obviamente, al menos yo parecía interpretarlo así, y debería estar loco o ser un poco suicida porque durante el resto del ensayo solamente pienso en preguntarle a Gerard si esos dibujos son suyos, he escuchado a Mikey contar que asistió a una universidad de arte alguna vez o algo así, pero esos dibujos no parecen ser de una escuela de arte, no parecen ser _aceptados_ en una escuela de arte, al menos, y me encantaría poder decirle que me parecen hermosos, pero solamente si son suyos.

Así que cuando comienzan a irse todos y Mikey sube las escaleras junto a ellos, yo me quedo y Gerard está terminando de guardar el pie de su micrófono y me mira de soslayo, extrañado por mi repentina prescencia.

-¿Te olvidaste algo?- me pregunta cuando termina.

-Um, yo... no lo sé.

-¿Qué sucede?- me mira con una pequeña mueca extraña en su rostro y yo me siento demasiado cohibido.

-Yo...estaba pensando si...podría quedarme...

-¿Aquí?

-Sí, aquí.

-¿Para?

-Um...no lo sé. Somos compañeros de banda, después de todo...

Él me sonríe con extrañeza y se pone una mano en la cintura, movimiento que nunca había podido observar en él. 

-¿Mikey puede estar también?- maldito, Mikey, a veces olvido que él y Gerard viven en la misma casa.

-No lo sé, yo...

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres asesinarme acá abajo o algo? Porque si es así déjame ir a despedirme de mi madre.

Suelto una risita idiota y siento la cara tan caliente que podría prenderme fuego, Gerard se sienta a mi lado en el sofá negro y me mira, de verdad esperara un momento para estar solos, por más acechador que eso suene, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que Gerard era quien llamó mi atención más del resto de la banda, no como compañeros o conocidos, sino como ¿Amigos? No sé si esa sería la palabra.

-¿Esos dibujos eran tuyos?- suelto de repente, no puedo contenerme más, él solamente me sonríe.

-Oh, mierda- dice después-, ¿Era eso por lo que te querías quedar?

-Um...- _mierda, mierda,_ esta vez Gerard nota que mi cara quema de vuelta.

-Iba a la escuela de arte- me mira, yo todavía no esto preparado para devolverle el gesto-, pero no...no muestro esas cosas demasiado, sabes ¿De verdad no tienes marihuana?

¿Gerard se pensó que no tengo marihuana guardada en el bolsillo a cualquier lugar que voy? Idiota.

Lo próximo que noto es que ambos estamos fumando sentados en el sofá y, para mi gran sorpresa, Gerard no para de hablar, me ha contado de sus días en la escuela de arte, de cómo esos dibujos han llegado ahí, que planea hacer comics en un futuro, que su mayor sueño, a demás de tener una banda, era que uno de sus comics sea adaptado al cine, y yo no paro de escucharlo, la marihuana me está pegando una mala pasada haciendo apegarme a él y no dejo de hacer preguntas que alimentan su ego que, aún así, paran de asombrarme.

-...Y entonces vi las torres ¿Cayéndose? En realidad no sé lo que les estaba pasando, colapsaron, creo.

-Espera, espera-el ambiente de confianza se disipa, aunque estoy bastante drogado noto que si alguien pudiera venir y cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo de manteca, lo haría y mientras trago siento el grueso nudo en mi garganta que parece no querer abandonar mi organismo-, ¿Tú viste...las Torres...caer ese día?

-Sí, supongo- me sonríe, sus ojos están clavados en algún lugar del suelo muy, muy lejos de encontrar a los míos-, estaba a un par de cuadras pero eran muy altas, podías verlas desde cualquier lado.

Oh, Dios, juro que podría haber apostado a que cualquier cosa le pudiera haber pasado a Gerard, pero no _esto,_ ni siquiera puedo acceder a mi cerebro a pensar que lo que me está contando no es una mentira.

-Wow, debe haber sido duro.

-Lo fue, supongo, pero el problema vino después cuando me di cuenta lo jodido que es todo ¿No? La gente se volvió loca y comenzó a querer buscar algo con lo que definir sus vidas.

-¿Y por eso...formaste la banda?

-Sí, dentro de otras razones, sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y lo único que escucho es cómo Gerard suspira para exhalar el humo que tiene en los pulmones.

-Me sorprende que no hayas dicho nada malo al respecto-dice de repente y la afirmación me toma de sorpresa.

-Yo, no quería que pienses eso, eh...

-Solo bromeaba, está bien- se ríe, yo estoy mirándolo como un idiota-, no sé porqué te estoy contando esto de todas maneras.

-Somos... compañeros de banda, no lo sé.

-Somos compañeros de...negocios, se diría- me responde y exhala humo de un costado de la boca.

-No somos tan fríos para ser compañeros de negocios ¿lo crees?

-No lo sé, tú me dices, parece que estás entrevistándome.

-Vete a la mierda- me río y le pego en el brazo-, solamente quería charlar.

-¡Ey!- me devuelve el golpe- ten más cuidado en cómo te diriges al cantante de _tu_ banda.

Y de repente comenzamos a pegarnos, y yo no puedo parar de reír, solamente porque estoy drogado y todas las cosas parecen ser divertidas cuando lo estás, Gerard ha tomado el control sobre mí y forcejea con mis brazos mientras trato de golpear su cuerpo con mis pies mientras me comienza a doler el estómago.

Pero de repente se abre la puerta y veo a un Mikey parado en la puerta del sótano con una expresión de qué-diablos-estás-haciendo-con-mi-hermano y ha decidido clavar su mirada, ya sin lentes, sobre mí que, aunque de seguramente su campo de visión sea realmente limitado, no deja de intimidarme y hago que Gerard se aleje de mí y vaya a parar en el otro extremo del sofá donde estamos sentados.

-Es hora de que te vayas, Frank, ya es tarde- siento que de pronto parece que tengo mil corazones latiéndome a través de todo el cuerpo.

-Sí- Gerard se aleja de mí y observa de soslayo a su hermano, que parece fulminarlo con la mirada ahora a él-, ve, Frank, sal por la puerta principal.

Entonces camino por el sótano hacia donde está Mikey y saludo a Gerard para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras, como si no hubiera querido quedarme junto a Gerard hablando de mi vida y la suya, sobretodo de la suya, por toda la eternidad, como si no quisiera que ese Gerard sepa que voy a estar siempre para él si el quiere ser así conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Mikey me detiene-¿Así que te ha contado?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, que...Nueva York y eso. Él no le cuenta eso a todo el mundo.

-¿No será porque ambos estamos drogados?

-Quizás- levanta los hombros, apoya una mano en el marco-, pero no... no suele... él no suele ser así.

-Claro, lo entiendo... yo, supongo que... no lo sé.

-Sí, lo que sea, es algo tarde como para estar psicoanalizando a Gerard ¿No lo crees?

-Eso creo. Nos vemos, Mikey- entonces le doy la mano y él me sonríe, como si aquel acto fuera solamente propio de una persona drogada y luego camino hacía la calle a través del jardín que solamente ilumina la luz de la luna. 

-Frank- la voz de Mikey nuevamente me asusta y me doy vuelta para responder pero él es más rápido:- de verdad le agradas.

-¿Eso crees?- Él asiente y la sangre debajo de mi cuerpo comienza a latir con potencia. Un silencio nos inunda ambos, no es como si fuera incómodo pero me veo en el deber de decir algo.-Bueno, de verdad debería irme, te veo mañana en el ensayo.

Él me saluda y cierra la puerta detrás suyo para dejarme sólo con la penumbra de la noche y busco el camino hacia mi casa, con el viento dándome con fuerza en la cara mientras siento que mi cuerpo responde al frío y de verdad desearía tener un cigarrillo para poder pensar mejor.

Ni siquiera tenía claro que significaba "Agradarle a Gerard". Todas esas preguntas y no sabía la respuesta de ninguna, las palabras de Mikey y Gerard me dan vueltas en la cabeza, todas juntas, y no sé qué pensar al respecto, estamos solos y somos compañeros de banda, yo no tengo amigos, él seguramente tampoco, pero la mayoría del tiempo no siento éste tipo de atracción hacia las personas para comenzar a relacionarme con ellas, no me sorprendo fácilmente con la gente, pero Gerard, era algo con _Gerard,_ su voz o...su boca hablando y la forma en que movía las manos, todos aquellos factores hacían a mi desordenado cerebro estarlo aún más y mientras camino a través de la oscuridad de verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en su rostro, por alguna aleatoria y extraña razón de la cual mi cabeza no parece querer deshacerse aún.


	5. Fantasmas de Nueva York.

**Fantasmas de Nueva York.**

El jueves por la noche decidí quedarme a dormir en el departamento de Ray para que, el viernes por la mañana, cuando sea todo esté confuso por levantarme a esas horas demasiado tempranas de un nuevo día, pueda tener a alguien que sepa guiarme en lo que debería hacer porque, y estoy seguro de lo que digo, no llegaría a horario si me encuentro sólo en mi casa.

Así que dormí en el suelo del mono ambiente sobre una colcha en una bolsa de dormir de la que a mitad de la noche tuve que salir porque sentía que me ahogaba del calor, y me dormí esperando a la voz de Ray despertándome cálidamente, sin nada fuera de lugar, para luego a las nueve acudir a la casa de Geoff y pacíficamente dirigirnos hacía Nueva York.

Pero no, no fue así, porque resulta que Ray también tiene un humor horrible en las mañanas, y me levantaron sus pasos resonando sobre el suelo y lo fuerte que encendió la demónica televisión que sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones y casi me provoca un paro cardíaco. 

Ray: levántate. Son las ocho y media.

Yo: ¿No pensaste ser más servicial?

Ray: Si no quieres que Geoff nos pegue a ambos una patada en el culo, levántate.

Y no intercambiamos palabras después de eso, yo me hice el café más cargado de todos los tiempos y Ray miraba el noticiero en su diminuta televisión que muy seguido perdía la señal de la antena y necesitaba solamente de una generosa patada para recuperarla de vuelta, y me sentí como si fuéramos un matrimonio de ancianos que no habían podido tener sexo anoche; aunque para las nueve y media ya estábamos listos, junté mis cosas, busqué una lata de coca dietética de la heladera y nos movilizamos hacia la morada de Geoff, donde el resto de la banda nos esperaba.

Gerard estaba apoyado en la columna del pequeño tapial de la acera cuando llegamos, tenía puestos unos lentes de sol y parecía habérselos puesto porque un muy meticuloso Geoff cargaba cosas al Portador de Instrumentos y escrutaba el otro lado de la calle como un águila en vuelo rasante para que ningún miembro de la banda esté dormido o haciendo algo que no que consideraba adecuado para la ocasión.

-Gerarddd-Ray dijo, moviendo la palma de su mano al frente de la cara del susodicho, que no pareció inmutarse hasta unos segundos después.

-oh, mierda, Ray- gruñó y se levantó los lentes, tenía la boca un poco hinchada y los ojos algo risueños por la claridad del día que bañaba de resplandor su rostro.-, estaba meditando.

-¿Matt y tu hermano?- preguntó Ray, agarrando con ambas manos los agarres de su mochila.

-Um, adentro, no lo sé- se pasó exhausto una mano por la cara y me miró por un par de segundos.

Entonces Geoff llamó a Ray para que ayude a su pobre espalda en desgracia a subir las últimas dos cosas que faltaban al Portador y yo me quedé parado en el medio de la acera porque no creo que Geoff necesite la ayuda de mis brazos de fideo.

-¿Vas a tomar el resto?- me pregunta Gerard y luego descubro que habla de la coca dietética a mitad beber que tengo en la mano y que vine consumiendo en el camino.

-Oh, no- respondo y le alcanzo la latita-, demasiados químicos por hoy.

Él solamente se rie un poco y procede a tomar su contenido y el ambiente se torna tenso de repente, de no ser por Ray y Geoff hablando en voz demasiado alta del otro lado de la calle, la incomodidad sería imposible de disipar.

Me siento a su lado y la claridad me ciega los ojos, son casi las diez de la mañana, lo cual es suficiente para el sol si de iluminar se trata, miro hacia arriba, los grandes árboles han conseguido superar los tejados de las casas y edificios, dificultando el ingreso de los propios rayos solares, pero la claridad es abrumante.

-Frank- la voz de Gerard suena a mi lado y me gusta como mi nombre suena en sus labios por alguna razón-, sobre lo que te dije el viernes...

-¿Qué cosa?- sé qué cosa, _de verdad_ sé qué cosa pero ¿qué imagen daría de mí decirle que recuerdo lo que me dijo? una no muy buena, de eso estoy seguro.

-Sabes qué cosa- me dice con suficiencia, okey, no pensé que fuera tan directo así-. No se lo digas a nadie ¿sí? No quisiera...ya sabes, exponerme.

-Oh, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, no te preocupes.

Pensé en mencionarle lo que me dijo Mikey, tengo las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero alguna fuerza interior me obliga a callarme, solamente daría una imagen de mí que no quiero que Gerard asuma de mí.

Y estoy por decir algo más pero entonces Mikey sale por la puerta del garaje y llama a su hermano y a mí para que vayamos subiendo a la van porque se está haciendo tarde, entonces Gerard se para, toma una libretita negra que tiene sobre las piernas que yo no había visto, se pone los lentes y se sienta a mi lado en la van, lo que hizo que me ponga bastante nervioso, en realidad, no tenía idea de lo que estaba insinuando y, de todas formas, yo no era un especialista en adivinar lo que las otras personas tenían para decirme si no eran claras conmigo.

-Creo que debes hacer más espacio- me dice, de repente, Gerard-, mi culo es bastante gordo y Ray también tiene que ir acá.

-Uh, Ray- Ray me mira desde afuera de la van con expresión interrogante, la espalda de Geoff pareció querer darse un respiro y le dejó al pobre Ray el trabajo de cargar las cosas que quedaban-, ¿crees que puedas entrar acá?

-Sí, como sea, he dormido con bastantes bajos incrustados en el culo como para saberlo.

-Jódete- le dice Mikey, desde el otro asiento, el dueño del bajo que tantas veces se había entrometido en el culo de Ray-, mi bajo no es el culpable de que te gute incrustar instrumentos en tu culo.

Pero luego de lo que pareció una eternidad y algo más de Geoff, Matt y Ray discutiendo afuera de la van por el camino a la venue donde tocaríamos, ya todos estamos dentro del vehículo y no puedo creer que tendremos que dormir en este lugar por una semana y, a menos que alguien disfrute el olor a integrante de banda sudado después de un concierto, nadie quisiera dormir acá, pero no menciono el tema porque noto que Geoff es más irritable cuando tiene los pies en el acelerador y porque si una palabra sale de mi boca seguramente comience a aclamar al frente de todos que soy un rompepelotas.

El plan era, delineado brevemente, un par de shows en Nueva York, otro par en Filadelfia y Pittsburgh, y a casa, nada más que decir, aunque nunca creo haber estado por más de una media semana haciendo shows, excepto una vez en los comienzos de Pencey Prep donde John y yo estuvimos por dos semanas viviendo en la ruta de aquí por allá pero eso no fue considerado como tour porque solamente nos presentábamos a bares y pedíamos tocar un par de canciones a cambio de dinero, eso era mucho más diferente que esto: un tour de verdad con una banda de verdad.

Para cuando estamos por llegar al lugar donde se daría lugar el concierto son aproximadamente las tres de la tarde, es que cruzar el centro de Nueva York hasta Brooklyn no es trabajo fácil si tienes mucho tráfico, una enorme van con remolque y un hombre al volante enojado que va a objetar toda opinión sobre cómo debería manejar que se le meta en el camino.

A mi lado, Gerard apoya la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento delantero y los cabellos un poco crecidos le caen sobre el rostro, ha estado erguido hasta recién, mirando las lejanías de la ciudad, a su lado Ray ha caído en los brazos de Morfeo, probablemente eclipsado por la emoción del momento, pero el estruendo que hace Geoff tocando la bocina en medio de un embotellamiento en los semáforos logra despertarlo y me mira confundido.

-Soldados- dice Geoff, más calmado de lo que esperaría para esta situación-, hice un par de llamadas con contactos de Brooklyn...sí, vete a la mierda Matt estos sí son contactos de verdad...y conseguí que unos chicos nos ayuden a organizarnos con el tour esta noche. Tendrían que estar de gira pero el baterísta se está tomando unas breves vacaciones por la cárcel así que accedieron a ayudarnos en los shows de Nueva York.

-Trágico- señala Gerard y se pone los lentes de sol.

-Mírale el lado positivo, Way, al menos tendrás alguien con quien socializar que no sean personajes de comics- Matt lo mira desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Come mierda Matt, yo no socializo, yo ni siquiera soy parte de la sociedad.

Veo como Matt le saca la lengua infantilmente a Gerard, quien responde demostrándole el dedo medio y el asunto queda en el aire cuando Geoff suspira para volver a hablar.

-Escuchen, vamos a ser civilizados y no...

-¿Cómo se llama su banda?- interrumpe Ray.

-The Maquiavelics-aclara Goeff, dando un violento volantazo-. Lo cual es irónico porque son un par de muchachos mandados por Dios que no le harían daño a nadie.

-Mierda- murmuro-, ese sí que es un buen nombre para una banda.

-Por eso- Geoff continúa hablando con aires de pacifista-, son inteligentes, ustedes saben de lo que hablo. Así que pongamos la mayor de las ganas y a la carga.

Pero la tropa no se encontraba en condiciones de atacar para el momento que llegamos, una mitad estaba dormida y la otra miraba al comandante preguntando qué mierda estamos haciendo acá si el concierto es a las seis y media y son recién las tres de la tarde, yo me pregunto quién mierda organiza los viajes a los conciertos porque estoy dispuesto a cortarle las bolas si alguien también se dispone, pero nadie parece objetar nada cuando Geoff estaciona la van en el desierto estacionamiento de la venue y nos incita a todos a bajarnos, el sol no es como el de la mañana, me pega fuerte en la cara y me da por las pelotas tener que achinar los ojos para ver cualquier cosa, esté cerca o lejos, sobretodo a los tres chicos parados en la puerta del backstage que nos miran ilusionados cuando nos ven bajar de la van.

-Ustedes se ven diferentes que en las fotos- dice uno cuando ya nos aproximamos de manera la que podemos oírnos mutuamente: un chico de cabello largo y rubio que de seguramente busca parecerse a Kurt Cobain por su manera de caminar, identifica a Geoff y nos da la mano, yo no puedo decidir si lo que dijo fue un halago o una crítica así que me dedico a examinar los otros dos integrantes: un hombre avanzado en edad cuyo pelo lacio y azabache casi llega a tocarle los codos, que dice identificarse por el nombre de Joe, y un chico pelirrojo con todos los atributos que un pelirrojo tendría, pecas, rulos y unos grandes ojos almendrados que brillaban con la luz del sol cuando me acerqué a saludarlo, cuyo nombre era...

-Lucas-dice Gerard antes de darle la mano al chico, paren ¿Nos hemos perdido en algún punto? Ray me mira desconcertado.

-Gerard- responde Lucas y sí, efectivamente nos hemos perdido algo-, ¿Cómo está todo? Quiero decir...no sabía que...no es que...

-Esperen ¿Se conocen?- Geoff camina entre ellos y les pone una mano en el hombro a ambos chicos mientras se dan la mano.

-El mundo es demasiado pequeño ¿No lo crees, Geoff?-responde Gerard.

Eso es cierto, demasiado cierto, pero ¿Es demasiado pequeño como para que reconozcas a alguien de una banda de los suburbios de Nueva York? No lo creo, sobretodo porque las pecas de Lucas se han puesto pálidas al identificar a Gerard, y ahora el chico pregunta incómodo si podríamos hacer el soundcheck más otra excusa que no me importa escuchar y como nadie quiere objetar porque no han nada para hacer, nos dirigimos dentro de la venue para que el resto continúe por bajar los instrumentos. Mierda, de verdad creo que quiero preguntarle a Gerard quien es este chico, me había contado la mayoría de las cosas que le habían pasado después de todo.

The Maquiavelics, tengo que admitir que pensé en los miembros de ésta banda como unos hombres con complejos de los Misfits preparados para bajarte de un golpe si llegabas a decir algo despectivo de su baterista de vacaciones en la cárcel, pero estos chicos eran todo lo contrario, creo que nunca había visto a músicos tan inofensivos, me pregunto si su música será tan gay como su apariencia.

Una hora después comenzamos con el soundcheck con _Our Lady of Sorrows_ y Geoff se para junto a Lucas y Joe debajo del pequeño escenario, debatiendo el sonido de los amplificadores y micrófonos, pero, para cuando terminamos, la cabeza de todos está en otro lado, sobretodo la de Gerard, que no deja de maldecir por lo bajo ante el más mínimo error y ya se pasó tantas veces la mano por los cabellos empapados de sudor que temo que en cualquier momento arrastre con su mano una gran cantidad de pelo o, en su defecto, toda su cabellera.

-Mierda-suspira Lucas cuando finalizamos la prueba de _Honey, This Mirror..._ -, a Fuego le hubiera encantado esto.

-¿Fuego?- pregunta Geoff, mientras yo trato de hacer que el aire vuelva a llenar mis pulmones de pasa de uva.

-El baterista- responde Steve, el chico rubio, entrando desde la puerta principal-, descanse en paz, maldito bastardo, todas las noches le pido al cielo que nunca se le caiga el jabón en la ducha... En fin ¿A alguien le apetecen unas pastillas o alcohol?

-Está bien, Steve, ya veremos es...-comienza Geoff.

-A mí- interrumpe Gerard, saltando del pequeño escenario y caminando con los demás-, de verdad necesito emborracharme, hay algunas cosas en la van ¿Alguien me acompaña?

Entonces me ofrezco a acompañarlo, no iba a decirlo en voz alta pero también necesitaba un poco de alcohol en el sistema a estas alturas, sobretodo porque me incomodaba ver a todo el mundo (sobretodo a Gerard) algo disperso por la llegada de esta deshecha banda así que si algo necesitaba ahora mismo era sacarme ese sentimiento o por lo menos calmarlo con un poco de alcohol porque qué mejor que acudir a los malos hábitos para cuando necesitas aliviar un aspecto que te desordena ¿Cierto? 

Espero a Gerard fuera de la van mientras el sol de mierda me da en los ojos y pienso que de verdad necesito comprar un par de lentes de sol porque voy a estar ciego para el fin de la semana, pero aun así no he dejado de pensar, tengo las palabras en la boca pero no parecen querer dejar mi lengua.

-Así que...- comienzo cuando Gerard se baja de la van con dos petacas de vodka y le da un trago a una-, de dónde conoces a ese chico, el pelirrojo, quiero decir.

-Sí que te gusta hacer preguntas, Frankie- yo sonrío un poco mientras él cierra la puerta y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la venue. _Frankie_ -. Lucas es sólo un chico de la Escuela de Arte. Ya lo dije, el mundo es muy pequeño pero la Escuela de Artes Visuales de Nueva York es mucho más grande.

-Quizás porque luego todos se convierten en músicos.

-Quizás- hace una pausa, enciende un cigarrillo-, pero también quizás porque la mayoría son unos maricas.

-¿Eres un marica?

-Diablos, no ¿Qué te hizo asumir que estoy asustado del aparato reproductor femenino?

La conversación queda en el aire cuando entramos al lugar por la puerta principal, mierda, ahí se fueron mis oportunidades de investigar sobre el tema, aunque lo dejaré ser, no es como si Gerard no pudiera sentirse mal por éste chico sin captar de repente toda mi atención, no es como si no pudiera.

* * *

El sol me pega fuerte en la cara cuando me levanto al rededor de la una de la tarde en medio de la van empapado de sudor por lo hermético que resultó ser el lugar para que seis veinteañeros duerman amontonados como una pila de cadáveres, la nuca me late como si un orangután hubiera estado vomitando en mi cerebro y ahora yo tendría que cargar con el pesado líquido por mi cuenta, escucho voces afuera pero estoy demasiado confundido como para identificar a quienes pertenecen, así que sin dudar e ignorando mis latentes ganas de vomitar me saco la remera empapada de sudor y abro la puerta para que el aire del mediodía me pegue en el pecho.

-Miren quién decidió mostrarse- escucho la voz de Geoff detrás de mí y me doy vuelta para identificarlo a él, a Lucas y a Joe, con su largo cabello llegándole a las rodillas ahora que está sentado sobre el pavimento con las piernas cruzadas.

Las palabras de Gerard me corren en la mente cuando Lucas voltea a verme y sus ojos recorren mi torso, me incomodo, cruzo los brazos sobre mi estómago y miro a Geoff que me está diciendo algo de que debemos partir más avanzada la tarde hacía la próxima venue, que nos dirigiremos hacia el sur, bla, bla, bla, yo no soy el que conduzco, Geoff a veces llega a ser agobiante.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunto, ignorando completamente el tema del que Geoff me estaba hablando.

-Mikey y Matt todavía duermen, y Gerard y Ray fueron a comprar café porque necesito esa maldita cosa en mis venas- me responde-. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelente, genial, fantásticamente bien- ironizo-, sobretodo porque casi le vomito arriba a Ray al rededor de las cinco de la mañana.

-Buen show ¿eh?- Joe cambia el tema y yo lo miro, sí, debo admitirlo, fue un buen show, aunque también debo admitir que no recuerdo casi la mitad de las cosas que hice pero dejémoslo ahí, no quiero indagar en las decisiones que tomo cuando no me funciona bien la cabeza.

-Se los digo- Joe se golpea una de sus patas de palo cubiertas por el jean negro-, a Fuego le hubiera encantado verlos, descanse en paz.

-¿Porqué asumes que está muerto?- pregunto, saco un cigarrillo del bolsillo y lo prendo, fumo como una chimenea en las mañanas ¿Y qué? No es como si el hecho fuera lo que terminara conmigo de todas maneras.

-Está muerto, amigo- suspira Lucas en obviedad-, el tipo no estaba en su mejor momento y resulta que no le concedió la tenencia de la casa a su ex mujer y la maldita hija de perra lo amenzó con contarle al juez el pequeño problemita de Fuego con la tenencia de drogas pero resulta que terminó haciéndolo y nos estábamos por ir de tour el día que lo encerraron. Una pena.

-Qué jodido- responde Geoff con pena y los demás asienten como si estuviéramos en el mismísimo funeral de Fuego velando su difunto cuerpo, yo solamente contemplo la escena porque no me funciona la cabeza para algo más que identificar a Ray y a Gerard caminando del sol infernal del estacionamiento hasta nosotros.

-No me alcanzó el dinero- dice Gerard y le da un café a Geoff y al otro se lo queda-, aunque una linda y joven señorita que atendía decidió elogiar los atributos exóticos de Ray y nos vendió dos cafés por uno.

-No sabía que tu rostro vendía, Raymond- sonrío y noto la mirada de Gerard sobre mí, no identifico donde están sus ojos por los lentes de sol pero sí me siento cohibido al instante.

Bueno, eso fue raro.

-Me preguntó mi descendencia- comenta Ray, mirando hacia el suelo como si eso no fuera algo que le pasa a los chicos como él-, también me preguntó por mi número pero no se lo di, tengo mala experiencia con eso.

Todos nos reímos un poco y yo le pongo una mano en el hombro a Ray que ha comenzado a reírse, y tiene el cuello demasiado rojo como para hablar.

El resto del día es solamente una copia barata de aquellos momentos, nos alimentamos a base de café y coca cola dietética que íbamos a buscar al bar donde Ray había conseguido su primer admiradora, fumamos muchos cigarrillos, y hasta en un momento comencé a decidir que quizás podía llevarme bien con Lucas y Joe por estas últimas cuarenta y ocho horas si me lo proponía, menos con Steve, podría jurar que le dijo algo de mis rastas a Geoff, además, nadie tomaría en serio a un sujeto que quiere parecerse a Kurt Cobain pero no hace un gran esfuerzo en ello.

Así que estamos a punto de salir a tocar, ya muy lejos de dónde estábamos ésta mañana, y Lucas y Joe, ambos demasiado borrachos como casi el resto de la banda y luego miro a Gerard, él también está perdido y algo somnoliento por el alcohol en sangre y camina hasta el centro del escenario con las precarias luces verdes y rojas iluminándole el rostro y el público comienza a alterarse cuando todos nos presentamos en el lugar, yo trato de identificar sus rostros: solamente un manojo de adolescentes que quieren desquitarse pegándole patadas al desconocido a su lado y nuestras entradas están demasiado baratas para desaprovechar la oportunidad, yo sé cosas, sé como estos chicos van a reaccionar, yo fui uno de ellos, y Geoff insiste en poner los precios de nuestras entradas cada vez más baratas porque asegura que eso nos disparará hacia el éxito, como si el éxito tuviera algo que ver con cómo la gente llega a conocerte, en fin.

El show no está mal, tengo que admitir que tocar sobrio puede llegarme a jugar en contra porque la paso mucho mejor habiendo tomado, y pienso que debería dejar de beber porque no quiero ser un músico alcohólico fracasado para cuando tenga treinta como mi tío Bob, porque nadie, ni siquiera mi tío Bob, esperaría eso de mí, de todas formas, sonamos ¿Bien? No lo sé, cuando salgo y le pregunto a Geoff cómo sonamos él me está por decir que estuvimos... pero Gerard pasa corriendo por en medio de nosotros tapándose la boca en camino a la puerta del backstage.

-Oh, Jesús- suspira Geoff escuchando el ruído de Gerard vomitando afuera-, me parece que uno de nosotros dormirá afuera esta noche para hacerle espacio al tacho de basura y al vómito de Gerard.

-Vete a la mierda, Geoff- dice Ray con un evidente acento borracho mientras se saca la correa de la guitarra de encima de los hombros-, no quiero ser raptado.

Los demás asienten pero Matt decide seguir objetando la opinión de Geoff a los gritos, Mikey le sigue, y yo no tengo tiempo para escuchar discusiones porque 1) me duele la cabeza y 2) el que probablemente termine durmiendo afuera sea yo así que suspiro, observo la escena un par de segundos más y salgo afuera sin opinar una palabra al respecto.

-Hey- estoy por prenderme un cigarrillo y me doy vuelta identificar de quién proviene la voz: seguramente de alguien que sea Steve, Joe y Lucas, porque los tres me miran, debajo de la luz dorada de la salida del backstage, el último se encuentra parado y los otros dos, sentados contra la pared, y reconozco la marihuana cuando la veo-, buen show, el cabello de todos impresiona a veces ¿Quieres?

No sé a que se refiere, pero de todas maneras me acerco porque una calada de porro es una calada de porro así que dejo que el humo me entre lentamente a los pulmones y se quede allí por unos deliberados segundos.

-¿No vieron a Gerard?- pregunto exhalando.

-Se fue corriendo a vomitar un poco más allá- responde Steve y señala unos árboles en la oscuridad, en el final del estacionamiento-, ya regresará.

-Es un chico raro- dice Joe, mirando en dirección a dónde supuestamente se encuentra Gerard-, es como un puto vampiro.

-Qué más da- responde Steve y proclama sus palabras más sabias de la noche-, parece tener potencial, no lo sé ¿Tú lo conocías, Lucas, cierto?

-Sí, solamente por los últimos meses que vivió acá- comenta Lucas, dando una generosa calada-. No ha cambiado. Solía invitarme a su casa a beber juntos, era divertido.

Así que no eran solamente conocidos, se _conocían_ , y el estómago se me retuerce al pensarlo por el hecho de no haberme nombrado ese pequeño detalle. A demás, no es como si invitaras a algún conocido cualquiera a romperse la cabeza a base de alcohol a tu departamento, no es como si Gerard hiciera eso.

-En fin, siempre lo vi como este chico rarito, para todos lo era en realidad-continúa el pelirrojo y de repente soy todo oídos-. Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi entrar a la tienda de cómics, tenía un sobretodo negro y estaba demasiado pálido, como esos...putos vampiros de las pelis de terror malas, apuesto que era la primera vez que dejaba su departamento en semanas. También fue el día que hablamos por primera vez.

-¿Tienda de cómics?-lo miro extrañado, la cabeza no me para de dar vueltas-. ¿No se habían conocido en la Universidad?

-Mierda, no- él frunce el ceño mientras enciende el porro de vuelta y yo miro hacia los árboles al final del estacionamiento, en algún lugar ahí debe estar Gerard, demasiado inconsciente como para pararse de nuevo ¿De verdad él...de verdad...-, esa puta escuela de maricas. Quiero decir, yo soy un marica pero prefiero no convivir con los de mi especie, excepto con Gerard.

-¿Estuvieron en algo ustedes dos?- pregunta Joe y me pasa el porro, aunque todos mis movimientos son automáticos porque ni siquiera puedo pensar con la jerarquía necesaria para ejercer movimientos.

-No...no lo sé, solamente fue una buena cojida con un trágico final, fin. 

Algo dentro de mi se rompe y no son exactamente mis pulmones, mientras aquellos tres pares de ojos se fijan en mí, toso el humo hasta que abandone mi sistema pero de repente me siento pésimo, demasiado mal, de repente duele todo el cuerpo. No puedo creer que Gerard me haya mentido así.

-Hey- Lucas se ríe un poco y me pone la mano en la espalda-, apuesto a que no sabías eso. 

-Está bien- me incorporo un poco y tengo los ojos nublados por las lágrimas que me ha provocado el humo-, solamente...tengo, tengo que irme.

Abandono la luz dorada que nos ilumina y me precipito a la oscuridad del estacionamiento, mierda, mierda, maldito Gerard, creí que tenía su confianza, yo...creí que éramos...amigos o algo así, creí que podíamos llevarnos mejor. Estaba equivocado, obviamente, estaba equivocado, como dijo Mikey, Gerard no suele abrirse con todo el mundo y porqué lo haría conmigo, porqué lo haría conmigo.


	6. Colisions / Take It As It Comes.

**Colisions/Take It As It Comes.**

Camino por la oscuridad hasta la van, al menos tengo las agallas para alejarme de Lucas y su bandita de idiotas que explotan la homosexualidad como forma de marketing, estoy cansado, me duelen las piernas y, lo peor de todo, estoy drogado, y enojado, y ninguna escena en la que esté enojado y bajo los efectos de la marihuana puede ir bien, o al menos, no terminar bien, por eso me siento con violencia en el final del estacionamiento, opuesto a los árboles donde se encontraba Gerard y me prendo un cigarrillo esperando a que cualquiera de los dos efectos que me dominan la psiquis termine y me pueda ir a dormir tranquilo sin querer pegarle en la cara al primer ser humano que se me cruce por el camino.

Las palabras de Lucas no se me salen de la cabeza, ni siquiera puedo dejar de pensar en su rostro todo sonriente al decírmelo, como si esas palabras no tuvieran nada de peso para mí, el hecho de pensar que tengo que pasar otro maldito día observando sus pecas asquerosas y su apariencia gay hacen que quiera caminar hasta la ruta, acostarme sobre el asfalto, y entregarme a la buena de Dios para que el primer vehículo que pase me aplaste los cesos.

Bueno, quizás estaba siendo algo dramático, pero no puedo creer que...en fin, que Gerard haya sido así conmigo. Pensé que éramos amigos, Gerard, pensé que podíamos serlo, pero ni siquiera sé porqué el hecho me molesta tanto como para estar sentado, en un estacionamiento desconocido de Brooklyn, fumando y con pensamientos suicidas porque mi miembro de banda decidió mentirme descaradamente sobre su sexualidad.

-¿Frank?- escucho una voz que me llama y suelto el humo por la nariz con violencia, ninguno de los efectos ha cesado y ya están rompiéndome las pelotas. Maldición.

La luz de la luna descubre a un ¿Gerard? demasiado perdido como para caminar en línea recta y yo no puedo creer que Dios tenga mis pelotas tan maldecidas como para dejarme en frente de las narices la persona que más ganas tengo de mandar a la mierda literalmente. 

-¿Ya dejaste de vomitar?-pregunto, mientras termino el cigarrillo.

-Hace rato ya, en realidad- aclara y se toca el estómago-, solo eran naúseas.

-Mmhm- asiento-, yo estuve con los...Maquiavelics. 

-¿Y porqué estás aquí ahora?-pregunta Gerard y, cuando lo hace, me doy cuenta que no está tan perdido como pienso que está, sus ojos están llenos de duda al ver mi estado.

-No lo sé, la vida a veces te sorprende ¿no?- dijo y me prendo otro cigarrillo. Silencio. Silencio.

-¿Porqué haces eso?-me señala y yo me quedo mirándolo confundido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Fumar mucho- aclara-, nunca fumas dos cigarrillos seguidos.

-Estoy enojado.

-¿Porqué?

-Estoy enojado, eso es todo.

-¿Porque? ¿Qué ha pa...

-¡No te importa!- vuelvo a encender bien el cigarrillo porque la tensión del momento no hace que me dejen de temblar violentamente las manos-, nunca te importó, de todas maneras...

-Frank- suspira y mira hacia un lado como si se le estuviera acabando la paciencia con mis indagaciones-, escucha, no sé lo que te pasa, pero no es momento...

-No...me pasa nada...estoy algo cansado.

-¿Pasó algo con Jamia?- me pregunta y se sienta a mi lado, aunque mantiene algo de distancia, gracias a Dios.

-¿Cómo sabes por lo que paso con Jamia?-levanto los hombros y tengo tantas, tantas ganas de gritarle en la cara-, no he hablado con ella hace dos días, y no es mi novia de todas maneras. 

-No importa que no sea tu novia-me mira y se pone una mano en cada rodilla, aunque yo no le devuelvo la mirada-, puedes tener problemas de todas maneras.

-No es ella...no es nada, te lo dije.

-Frank, puedes contarme lo que te pasa... Quiero decir, no es como si fuera experto, pero...

-¿Pero porqué te diría las cosas que me pasan? No es como...si tú me las contaras a mí.

-Sí que te las conté, mierda- mira hacia un lado-, sí que te las conté.

-Fue solamente la punta del iceberg de todas maneras.

Silencio, nos miramos por primera vez y sé que he llegado a confundirlo, demasiado, quizás.

-Eh...¿Ha pasado algo que no me enteré? No tienes porqué mentirme.

-¿Porqué no lo haría?- lo enfrento, sus ojos verdes parecen más claros que el resto de lo identifica mi mirada, pero entonces vuelvo mi vista a la oscuridad del estacionamiento y dejo que Gerard de cuenta por sí mismo-, tú ya lo hiciste de todas maneras...

Silencio, silencio, silencio. Le daré tiempo para que se de cuenta sólo, pero no parece querer decirme nada, solamente hay silencio.

-Es por Lucas ¿Cierto?- comenta cuando menos me lo espero-, ¿Qué te contó Lucas?

-Ya sabes, lo usual- tengo las agallas de mirarlo y escrutar su rostro confundido-, que no se conocieron en la universidad sino que en una tienda de cómics y que...

-¿Estás enojado por lo de Lucas?- escupe, despectivo-, ¿Porqué decidí no contarme que me había cojido a un chico que conocí en Nueva York? Eso es...jodido. Y gay.

-No es eso...- estoy por darle una calada al cigarrillo pero no puedo, estoy demasiado enojado-, me mentiste y... pensé que...ni siquiera me importa que te gusten los hombres, Dios...estoy enojado porque me mentiste...porque...pensé que podíamos tener...confianza o algo.

-Así que estás enojado porque... ¿Porque tenías una idea de mí...qué no era de verdad? Escucha no es mi culpa que suelas hacerte ideas equivocadas de las personas...

-Me contaste lo que te pasó en Nueva York...- digo, ahora un poco más calmado- No lo sé, dijiste que no le contabas eso a todo el mundo.

-Pero eso fuera para que entendieras de dónde yo venía. Frank, no me molesta que quieras que seamos amigos pero no puedes esperar que te cuente todo lo que me pasa, eso incluye a las personas con las que me acuesto.

-¡No me importa!- después de unos minutos de deliberación me decido:-¿Sabes qué? vete a la mierda. Me cansé.

-Bien entonces- grita Gerard a mis espaldas cuando comienzo a caminar de vuelta hacia la van-, tú decides seguir siendo un puto egoísta de todas formas. 

No miro hacia atrás, de verdad estoy cansado, de verdad me da por las pelotas que haya sido así conmigo ¿Y esa mierda de que solamente me contó lo de Nueva York para entender de dónde venía? Gracias, puedo interpretar tus putas canciones yo sólo, no es como si necesitara de la puta ayuda de nadie.

Cuando entro a la van todos ya están dormidos y le agradezco al cielo porque no quiero dirigirle la palabra nadie.

Por la ventana veo cómo Gerard sigue sentado en el final del estacionamiento y no parece querer moverse de ahí. Que se vaya a la mierda, él y sus putas mentiras.

* * *

Para cuando se hace de día ya se me terminan los cigarrillos y la paciencia que alguna vez creí tener. 

No he podido dormir, más bien, no he podido dormir por más de media hora porque parecía que me iba a morir asfixiado o algo parecido, así que decidí salir de la van al rededor de las seis de la mañana y escribirle un poema de mierda a Jamia que luego resultó en uno de mi odio hacia Gerard y terminó siendo una mezcla de los dos y de mi subconsciente extrañando Nueva Jersey por alguna razón, así que me guardo el papel en el bolsillo del jean y me prometo que nadie va a leer eso nunca porque me desgarraría la garganta con un artefacto punzante si fuera así. 

Ahora son las ¿Siete? El aire frío de la mañana está elevando su temperatura conforme el aura comienza a despuntar y ya puedo ver, desde donde estoy apoyado, el sol saliendo detrás de los edificios muy lejos de mí, anunciando que hoy será un día muy caluroso y, además, el último en el que haremos un show en Nueva York. No he visto a Gerard, es decir, ni siquiera lo vi entrar a la van, porque cuando me levanté por tercera vez consecutiva de un sueño que no pude consolar lo adiviné durmiendo en el asiento de adelante, sentado y dándole espacio a Ray que se había acomodado a su merced en el resto de lo que quedaba del lugar.

Y es cuando decido que quizás me esté dando un poco de sueño así que decido dirigirme a la van de una puta vez para ver si consigo cerrar los ojos que me doy vuelta y descubro a Ray mirándome fijo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto antes de que él pueda decir algo.

-Tengo ganas de mear, Dios ¿Qué haces tú? Me mataste del susto.

-No puedo dormir- contesto.

-Wow, Frank- me dice de repente, cuando parece terminar una reflexión ya empezada después de escrutarme fijamente-, tienes que deshacerte de esas rastas.

Mierda, Ray, gracias, muchas gracias.

-No tengo con qué- le respondo-, y lo sé.

-Oh, yo tengo una de esas máquinas para cortar el pelo- me responde y se toca el cuello-, ya sabes, mi madre quiere que...esté presentable así que me obligó a traer una...el pelo me crece demasiado rápido, um... no pensé usarla pero...

-Bien, hagámoslo-le digo.

-¿Ahora? 

-Sí, ahora.

-¿Puede ser después de que vaya a mear? De verdad necesito...

Y corrió hacia el baño pasando delante de mí.

Pero no importa, porque minutos después está él, la máquina de cortar el cabello cerca de una de las rastas que caen sobre mi frente y yo sentado en el pavimento del suelo esperando como si me estuvieran por amputar un brazo y Ray fuera un muy, muy mal cirujano.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga?- me dice, tomando el pedazo de cabello enredado entre los dedos y examinándolo-. Quiero decir, nunca te vi sin ellas.

-Sólo hazlo, amigo- respiro, oh, de verdad siento que me están por amputar un brazo.

Ray enciende la máquinita con el peligroso enchufe de las afueras de la venue y yo cierro los ojos.

-¿Lo hago?- me pregunta sosteniendo una rasta para terminar con su vida útil.

-¡Solo hazlo!

Obviamente no entendí la realidad del hecho hasta que veo la primera rasta tocando el suelo y parece que voy a comenzar a hiperventilar porque me siento, lo que se dice, desnudo y me pregunto cómo reaccionará mi madre al ver que me he quitado estas _tediosas_ rastas de una vez por todas, de seguro piensa que me inscribiré en el ejército o algo así.

Para cuando todas las rastas han caído en el suelo y se ven como pequeños gusanos castaños aplastados por Ray y su Máquina Del Pelo (aparentemente Ray siempre le ponía nombres a los objetos con fibrón y cinta adhesiva arriba de ellos), ya parezco comenzar a adaptarme al sentimiento de sentir como si el viento de la mañana me estuviera dando en el culo cuando en realidad solamente es la sensibilidad de mi cuero cabelludo. A demás, el sol ya ha comenzado a salir y hay movimiento dentro de la van.

-Aplastáme las bolas y llámame Marta qué le hiciste a tu cabello- dice Geoff cuando sale de la van e identifica la escena del crimen.

-Tú también estás invitado al funeral- digo, levantándome y sacudiendo el cabello que me ha quedado sobre la remera y el cuerpo en general.

-Debo llamar al resto para que vea esto.

Pero son las ocho y media de la mañana Geoff, aunque llegues a la van gritando y diciendo que nos había conseguido un contrato con una disquería _muy famosa_ y que seríamos millonarios a partir de ahora, nadie se levantaría y todos seguirían durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado porque a nadie le importa que Frank Iero haya decidido asesinar a sus rastas.

Pero lo hacen, se levantan, y Mikey y Matt me miran muy asombrados la cabeza y veo a Gerard salir de la van con el cabello despeinado y los ojos hinchados.

-Te dije que te quedaría mejor.

Sí, sí, púdrete, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Para cuando todos terminan de acostumbrarse a la vista de Frank Iero sin rastas, ya es miércoles y estamos en algún lugar lugar de Filadelfia tocando el último show de los dos que teníamos acá, estaba anocheciendo, solamente faltaba una hora y media para el concierto y el lugar donde tocaremos es un bar que cumple la función de sótano, bar y escenario a la vez, hay varias personas circulando porque vienen a ver a las diferentes bandas que tocan conforme pasa la noche, y Ray, Mikey, Geoff y yo estamos sentados en la pared del fondo que está junto a la barra, es el único lugar iluminado después del escenario, yo no he parado de beber cerveza, me lo debo por el resto de las noches que las pasé sobrio, y no terminé teniendo un buen momento, de todas maneras.

Ya no estaba tan enojado con Gerard, es decir, lo de las rastas fue un golpe bajo y el hecho de que me haya ignorado por estos últimos cuatro días lo fue más aún, aunque yo no tenía deseos de dirigirle la palabra de todas formas, y me siento como si fuéramos compañeros de cárcel o algo parecido, hablándonos solamente para que Geoff no comience a preguntar qué mierda está pasando y nos reúna a hablar a todos y Gerard tenga que eventualmente decir que mantuvo relaciones sexuales con un miembro de la banda que nos ayuda con los shows y yo tendría que decir que me molesté por eso, lo cual es más jodido aún ya que, viéndolo desde una perspectiva totalmente ajena, el que arruinaría su Reputación Heterosexual soy yo y, no solamente quedaría como un homosexual celoso, sino también como un reprimido. Y Gerard y yo sabemos eso.

Mierda, he complicado bastante las cosas.

Para cuando las cervezas que me bajé comienzan a hacer efecto y Geoff no para de darme miradas de desaprobación, aparece Gerard y los Maquiavelics a decirnos que nos aproximemos al escenario y que tendremos que hacer el soundcheck allá arriba porque fue imposible hacerlo en otro momento. Me pregunto qué está Gerard haciendo con ellos y luego pienso en Lucas, aplástame las bolas, cómo no había pensado en ello, de seguro Gerard se dio cuenta, después de nuestra pequeña discusión, que necesitaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con Lucas y ahí estaban, muy seguramente tratando de ocultar la tensión que existía entre ellos desde hacía días y que yo fácilmente podía notar, si no era que mis especulaciones fallaban.

Sí, sí, los he visto, Gerard siempre se va a dormir antes que todos y Lucas hace los esfuerzos posibles por poner cualquier excusa estúpida e irse del lugar donde estamos pasando el rato, no veo a ninguno de los dos después de eso, pero no quiero indagar demasiado en el asunto, si Gerard quiere tener sexo sodomita y pelirrojo no es mi problema, y menos cuando no quiero imaginarme a Gerard teniendo sexo sodomita y pelirrojo porque sería una imagen que no puedo evocar de mi mente.

Ahora lo estoy mirando, a Gerard, y eventualmente él me mira también, estoy fumando así que el humo que me sale por la boca y desde el extremo del cigarrillo a veces le tapa un poco la cara, y pienso que él es muy, muy parecido a Jamia, sus labios y esa mierda, como la forma en la que caminan y sobretodo su mirada sobre mí me evoca a Jamia justo antes de comenzar a pelearme por algo estúpido o para pedirme que vayamos arriba a su habitación, cualquiera de las dos que quiera Gerard, acepto, aunque estoy bastante borracho y no puedo identificar si ese sentimiento es genuino o no.

-¿Vamos?- Geoff me sacude el brazo y yo asiento porque parece que he tardado en reaccionar, Gerard ya no me mira, no sé cómo hacer que me mire.

Para cuando nos precipitamos al pequeño escenario, la otra banda ya se ha ido y las luces se han apagado por lo que es el doble de difícil hacer todo lo que conlleva conectar el lugar que necesitamos para tocar, pero gracias a que Steve ha dejado de utilizar la vagancia como un tipo de personalidad y Geoff pidiéndome que por favor, no haga ninguna tontería, ya pronto estamos listos para tocar y _Somos My Chemical Romance desde Belleville, Nueva Jersey y esto es Vampires Will Never Hurt You_ , y yo nunca podría decir eso con tanta soltura como la que maneja Gerard, hay un par de personas cerca del escenario pero luego puedo ver al resto de la gente que ocupa las mesas, hundidos en la oscuridad, que no le prestan tanta atención a nuestro setlist que digamos, pero sé nadie en realidad lo hace, yo sé cosas, sé cómo estos chicos se comportan.

Pero luego pasa, demasiado rápido como para poder darme cuenta. 

¿Ya dije que estaba borracho? Porque esa es la razón por la que las cosas se descontrolaron, soy un chico calmado, y Geoff lo sabe, todos lo saben, pero durante todo el setlist no paré de beber lo-que-sea-que-fuera-esa-bebida-alcohólica-que-me-dio-Joe antes de que comenzáramos a tocar y al bajar las últimas dos escaleras del escenario un pequeño hijo de puta me empuja por alguna razón del universo y yo no hago otra cosa que empujarlo también y, cuando me doy cuenta, ya me ha dejado un puño como regalo en el centro de la nariz y se ha armado un gran revuelo en el bar del que yo soy responsable. 

Alguien me agarra de los hombros y me carga a través del bar cual soldado caído y me ayudan a subir las escaleras y oh, Dios, Geoff ya está gritando a mis espaldas y me sientan en la vereda a unas casas del bar contra una linda casa de rejas negras y techos muy altos.

-Frank, qué diablos fue eso- me pregunta Geoff y se pone ambas manos en la cintura para mirarme de cerca.

-No lo sé-respondo y mi voz suena ajena a mis oídos-, ese hijo de puta...

-No me importa, escucha, no me importa quién fuera esa persona, no debiste haberle pegado.

Oh, me sangra la nariz, de seguro es una hemorragia cerebral, de seguro lo es, Geoff va seguir maldecido por toda la eternidad si me deja morir lejos de la compañía de mis seres queridos, en una calle desierta. En Filadelfia. En el medio de la noche.

Miro a mi alrededor, identifico a los rostros de mi banda y desafortunadamente al de Lucas y a sus amigos, que me miran como si fuera un puto moribundo y no pudieran hacer nada ya para salvarme.

-¡MIRA COMO TE SANGRA LA NARIZ!- exclama Geoff, señalando mi nariz y mis manos llenas de sangre para detener que siga saliendo a cataratas-, escucha... ¿Porqué tienes que hacer esto? 

-Tomé, Geoff ¿Okey?- le digo y me saco la mano de la cara para contraatacar-, además, no es como si fueras mi puta niñera. Ni siquiera eres mi puto mánager.

-Déjalo ser, Geoff- dice Ray, parado a su lado-, el chico tiene razón.

Geoff mira hacia un lado, hacia el otro-Estaré adentro por si me necesitan.

Y luego se va.

-Em, chicos...yo estaba...-comienza Lucas, maldito Lucas, como si no fuera el responsable de mis problemas de ira, que suerte que no tendré que ver de vuelta su puta cara en Pittsburgh-, nosotros...queríamos ver...la banda que toca...ahora. Estaremos adentro.

Y ellos también se van.

-Toma- dice Mikey, y me da una servilleta de papel que no sé de dónde ha sacado para que me ponga en la nariz.

-Ustedes también pueden irse- les digo y en aquel momento noto que falta Gerard, maldito, cuando ya pensé que las cosas entre nosotros podrían estar un poco mejor-, necesito aire.

-Frank...

-Estoy bien, de verdad, necesito aire, déjenme.

-Estaremos donde antes, asegúrate de no quedarte dormido-me dice Ray y comienzan a caminar en dirección al bar nuevamente y, cuando miro de vuelta, ya han desaparecido a los confines del sótano a seguir escuchando bandas mediocres.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarme descansar y no es hasta ese momento que de verdad temo ser raptado o, en su defecto, cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con desaparecer y no estar listo para ir a Pittsburgh mañana a la tarde.

-¿Vomitaste?-me dice una voz cerca de mi y yo reacciono luego de algunos instantes.

¿Gerard? Mierda.

-No vomito- le digo y saco un cigarrillo del atado a medio consumir que tengo en el bolsillo, busco por mi encendedor en el otro y, mierda, he perdido mi encendedor-, mierda ¿Tienes fuego?

Y me pasa el encendedor, en fin, es bueno estar rodeado de humildes samaritanos.

-¿Porqué saliste ahora?- le pregunto devolviéndole el artefacto que es de un color amarillo bastante llamativo.

-Quería ver en qué mierda te habías metido- me dice y se sienta a mi lado, fumar con un orificio de la nariz tapado no es fácil, así que tiro la servilleta de Mikey, porque además me hace sentir como un discapacitado.

-¿Y porqué no viniste antes con todos los demás? Quiero decir...

-No quería causar un alboroto.

-El alboroto ya lo causé yo así que no te preocu...ey...

-¿Qué?- me dice, mirándome por primera vez en la noche mientras fuma del cigarrillo, mi cigarrillo-yo no te digo una mierda cuando haces eso.

-Lo hice una vez- le sonrío-, y apenas nos conocíamos.

-Peor todavía ¿Sabes cuánto me molesta que la gente robe mis putos cigarrillos?

-No tanto como a mí, supongo.

Entonces le saco el cigarrillo de la boca y le doy una calada. Silencio, como antes, la verdad que no sé qué mierda tiene Gerard con los silencios en las conversaciones, es decir, no se sienten incómodos (probablemente porque siempre que hablamos estoy drogado o alcoholizado o muy enojado) pero nadie que conozco los utiliza en las conversaciones triviales, es como, dejémonos respirar, hay demasiada tensión mientras hablamos, pero luego continuaremos la conversación donde la dejamos y estos segundos serán solamente una falla en el tiempo. Así se siente todo con Gerard últimamente.

-Sabes- decido tomar el toro por las astas y comenzar a hablar, después de todo, él no parecía querer hacerlo-, el hecho de que te comparta mis cigarrillos no significa que no siga enojado contigo.

-No estoy enojado contigo-me responde-, ya no lo estoy.

-¿Y porqué me sigues ignorando entonces?

-Porque-se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe un poco-es divertido verte enojado.

-Vete a la mierda ¿Crees que es divertido para mí?

Esto ya no se siente como estar enojado, ahora Gerard se ha comenzado a reír y tira un poco la cabeza para atrás y yo lo miro algo serio, de verdad espero no olvidarme de esto cuando mañana me levante con la mayor resaca reportada de la historia.

-Quiero decir- me dice cuando se incorpora un poco y se deja de reír-, fui un idiota, y tú también lo fuiste, definitivamente.

-Aunque no lo creas, sé cuando estoy siendo un idiota, Gerard y, en este caso, serlo fue necesario- entonces me acerco más a él, mi pecho roza su hombro y puedo ver su perfil perfectamente desde dónde estoy-. Déjame pedirte perdón.

-Frank ¿Qué estas ha...-da vuelta el rostro y nuestras narices están cerca, tan cerca que solamente bastaría con un movimiento para que se toquen-. Frank, estás borracho...

-Lo sé-respondo.

Y corto el espacio que existe entre nuestras bocas o nuestros rostros en general, Gerard ya no se ríe, ni yo tampoco, no me atrevo del todo a tocarlo pero, para mi sorpresa, es él el que inclina un poco su cabeza para tener más acceso, nuestras lenguas no se tocan ni nada, solamente tengo una mano en su cara mientras un sentimiento de nervios que hace mucho no reconozco burbujea en la boca de mi estómago y lleva un leve temblor a mis manos que me hace deshacer mi agarre, yme detengo un instante a sentir sus labios, son demasiado suaves, mierda, demasiado. Si las cosas estaban jodidas antes, ni siquiera quiero pensar cómo lo están ahora.

Eso era todo, eso fue todo.

-Mierda- suspira antes de que yo pueda decir algo.

Ambos volvemos a descansar la espalda sobre las rejas y miramos a la nada porque es mejor eso que tener que inclinar la vista y ver al error personificado que acabamos de cometer, solamente respiro, tratando con odas mis fuerzas poder deshacerme de ese sentimiento de mierda que no deja a mis manos quietas.

-Frank-suspira y me mira, como espantado-, esto no fue por lo de Lucas ¿O sí?

-¿Qué? Oh, no... no, yo no...

-Es que... Frank, yo... no pienso así de...

-Oh, claro, lo siento- un gran nudo se forma en mi garganta. Idiota. Soy un idiota.

-Frank, solo... trata de no decírselo a nadie ¿Podrías?

Yo solamente asiento y él no alcanza ver mi reacción porque se levanta y se vuelve caminando por dónde vino y me deja más confundido de lo que estaba cuando llegó y se sentó a mi lado, así que decido pararme, por más mareado que me encuentre, y entrar al bar yo también.

Porque, vamos, si Gerard quería que hagamos como si nada pasó, entonces sí que voy a tratarlo.


End file.
